67 Days
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION. Deux mois sans soleil - Eren n'avait pas eu à le supporter seul pendant six ans. La seule chose à le garder sain semble être Levi Ackerman, le seul être humain avec qui il garde contact - mais même avec ça, de l'interaction virtuelle peut-elle vraiment aider à s'éloigner du chemin de la dépression, avec l'aide de quelques lumières?
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une traduction de la fiction "67 Days" de CaptainoftheRirenShip. Je lui transmettrai vos reviews!**

L'Alaska est un grand état, et le nombre de jours et de nuits chaque année dépend de la latitude. Dans son établissement le plus au nord, Barrow, le soleil se couche au solstice d'hiver et ne se lève pas pendant 67 jours; aux alentours du solstice d'été, le soleil fait l'exact opposé et ne se couche plus pour 85 jours. Barrow a donc 298 jours et 280 nuits.

 **Pour différencier les différents sites:  
**

Chantago: **Pseudo:** texte  
Facebook: _Pseudo:_ texte  
Skype: Pseudo: texte

 **Dans cette fiction (fiction anglophone, donc), Les personnages (bon oui, personnages = Levi mais je sais pas si d'autres vont le faire plus tard) parlent parfois français! Donc, je vais simplement mettre ces passages en italique et ajouter une étoile * au bout! (Pour ceux qui lisent The Purge, c'est le même principe).**

 **Exemple:** _Bordel de merde*_ **veut dire que dans la fiction en anglais, le personnage disait 'bordel de merde' en français! (Oui, j'aime beaucoup cet exemple xD)**

 **Je ne possède en rien SnK. Avertissement: il y aura dans cette fic de la mutilation, des crises de panique et des pensées suicidaires.  
Enjoy! (si enjoy est un mot acceptable vu l'avertissement xD )  
**

* * *

Happy lights.

Un nom intéressant, c'est ce qu'Eren pensait. Elles sont sensées imiter le soleil et parer les ténèbres impitoyables, mais elle ne le faisaient pas se sentir mieux. Non, il ne pouvait pas se dire heureux. Ce n'étaient que des conneries. Même si personne ne voulait rendre les gens malheureux, le taux de suicides de ce mois sombre défonçaient les plafonds.

Les lumières étincelaient, un contraste complet avec l'extérieur qui aveuglait Eren en rentrant chez lui. Il fit une courte pause, attendit que les taches de couleur disparaissent de sa vision. Il ferma la porte, le séparant d'un froid insupportable. Dès qu'il fut remis en état, il déposa ses courses et son manteau, suivis par son bonnet et ses gants. Enfin, les deux vestes légères qu'il portait sous son manteau. Ses bottes froides et humides restèrent près de la porte, le laissant dans ses chaussettes chaudes et douces.

Il lui fallut trois aller-retours pour amener ses sacs à la cuisine, en emportant le plus possible de ses provisions à chaque fois. Eren rangea tout cela calmement. Les seuls sons audibles dans la maison silencieuse étaient les frictions des sacs de courses et les diverses ouvertures et fermetures du frigo. C'était toujours comme cela. On ne pouvait entendre que le silence, qui était parfois assourdissant, grognant tellement fort dans les oreilles d'Eren qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses propres cris.

'Parfois' n'était pas habituel. Car d'habitude, il n'était pas seul, et ils souffraient tous de ce silence. Ils créaient leurs propres sons pour se distraire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que le silence. Toutes ces personnes étaient parties, le laissant dans des ténèbres silencieuses et suffocantes. Tous partis au beau milieu de l'Amérique, tous en train de s'amuser dans la lumière, sans lui. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. Il était celui qui s'était proposé. Quelqu'un devait garder la maison, c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide._

Eren erra jusqu'à la télévision et attrapa la télécommande. Son index se glissa jusqu'au bouton d'allumage, et il hésita. Il n'y aurait rien à regarder, de toute façon. Même étant un des chanceux possédant internet et le câble, à quoi cela servirait-il? Les émission TV sont abrutissantes et stupides. Le journal ne parlerait que de la nuit grandissante en Alaska, lui rappelant sa misère. Il déposa la télécommande et se retourna, ses pieds caressant la moquette alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

La mélodie d'accueil de son ordinateur était réconfortante, mais lui donna un frisson. La façon dont elle résonnait dans la pièce ne faisait que lui rappeler sa solitude, et ses cheveux se dressèrent à l'arrière de son cou. Il fit mine d'ignorer tout cela, s'installant dans son lit et posant son portable sur ses genoux. Il décida de ne même pas ouvrir Facebook. Le nombre de personnes heureuses parlant de leur vie ennuyeuses et de leur amour parfait l'irritait. Il savait que voir cela lui ferait prier d'avoir une présence humaine auprès de lui. Il décida d'ouvrir Tumblr.

Il fut directement assaillit par un montage de photos de chats, évidemment. Il descendit dans son fil d'actualité, souriant juste une fois à un ballon gonflable en forme d'homme probablement sataniste. (La légende disait "LA BÊTE DEMANDE UN SACRIFICE") mais rien ne lui valu un rire. Pas comme d'habitude.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller sur Shamchat (site de role-play anglophone), ça pourrait être drôle. Se mettre dans la peau de Kaneki Ken ou d'un autre, peut-être un chat, et voir comment les autres réagiraient. Ou peut-être qu'il irait sur Chatango. Trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant pour discuter. Il pouvait aussi jouer sur un serveur Minecraft, rencontrer des gens. Non, il ouvrit Shamchat. Peut-être en tant que Dean Winchester bourré?

Non. Chatango, en fin de compte. Un peu d'interaction sociale.

Eren s'aventura dans la liste des utilisateurs connectés sur le chat, filtrant les résultats pour n'obtenir que des majeurs. _Pas de gamins, pitié,_ pensa-t-il en lisant les introductions.

 **ADownUpMakeItRain - Femme, 21**

 _Adore jouer à zelda, faire du role-play et parler à d'autres nerds!_

 **Kinkmeme- Homme, 18**

 _cherche un animal de compagnie, bon maître ;) ~ ajoutez-moi sur instagram kinkxmaster69_

 **that-curvy-bree - Femme, 19**

 _nouvelle! Ajoutez moi sur Kik ;) ;* itsbreexoxo_

 **xXtreehuggerXx - Femme, 25**

 _Venez me parler si vous allez mal, ou juste si vous voulez une amie. Je suis là._

 **Humanitys-Strongest - Homme, 29**

 _Insomniaque qui se fait chier. Se pose des questions sur ce site._

Intéressant. Chatango avait l'air d'attirer un public très spécifique. Les obsédés de sexting en pleine puberté, les nerds pleins d'espoir de trouver un partenaire de roleplay non-sexualisé, et les gens qui adorent discuter de leur soit-disant dépression. Le dernier resterait probablement planté là pendant des heures en parlant de sa vie complètement merdique sans vraiment donner de détails, et parlerait de façon à ce que trouver une réponse acceptable soit bien plus fatigant qu'une épreuve de Koh-Lanta.

Aujourd'hui, peut-être que quelqu'un allait être plus intéressant. Eren cliqua sur le premier, quatrième, et cinquième résultat, leur envoyant à tous un message. Amical pour le premier, en insérant une référence discrète à Zelda. Le deuxième n'eut droit qu'à un pauvre bonjour. Le troisième -

Ses doigts flottaient au-dessus du clavier. Que dire? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y réfléchissait tellement de toute façon?

 **titanicjaeger:** Salutations, autre personne qui se fait chier.

Eh, ça devrait aller.

Il avait déjà reçu des réponses des deux autres. Pour le premier, un simple _Ah, un connaisseur~_ et le deuxième lui rendait son bonjour et lui demandait si il allait bien. Le brun leur répondit ('J'ai toute une panoplie de blagues' et 'ça pourrait être pire') avant de retourner vers le troisième. Ce dernier lui répondit juste au moment où Eren cliquait sur l'onglet.

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** _Bonsoir*._ Ou peut-être qu'il fait jour chez toi?

Du français? Eren se rappelait vaguement de ses cours de français. Il regarda l'horloge. 20:47

 **titanicjaeger:** nope, bonsoir fonctionne. Bon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait voir s'il fait jour en regardant par la fenêtre. 'fait noir

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Bah, oui. Si c'est le soir, je pense pas qu'il y aurait vraiment de lumière dehors.

 **titanicjaeger:** -.-

 **titanicjaeger:** j'suis en Alaska, mec. Deux mois entiers de noir complet devant moi. génial

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Ah. Je vois.

Et rien d'autre après ça. Eren laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. C'était pas la première fois qu'on le laissait si vite. Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres, réalisant qu'il les avait laissé sans réponse. Le premier perdait rapidement l'envie de parler, mais le deuxième était doué pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Je me demande, il est quelle heure chez toi?

 **titanicjaeger:** autour de 21 heures. Toi?

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** presque 22 heures. T'es où?

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** ahh! C'est pas le genre de trucs qui me fait ressembler à un stalker?

 **titanicjaeger:** lol non pas de problème. Je suis en Alaska.

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Oh, brrr! Je pourrais jamais vivre là-bas. Oh, il fait pas noir pour le moment? Genre un mois de nuit ou un truc du genre? Ça vient de commencer non? La plupart des gens partent il me semble?

 **titanicjaeger:** Deux mois, en fait, 67 jours, mais ouais, tous mes colocs sont partis. J'ai proposé de rester pour garder la maison. C'est carrément sombre et le taux de suicide arrête pas d'augmenter donc ma soeur voulait pas que je reste

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** A ta place je resterais pas! Je te plains. Tu t'en sors, ça va?

 **titanicjaeger:** bah ça va jusqu'à maintenant mais comme tu l'as dit ça vient de commencer. Les Happy Lights aident pas mal, aussi.

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Happy Lights?

 **titanicjaeger:** ouais, c'est sensé faire comme si il y avait un soleil. Un truc à propos de sérotonine et mélatonine mais je crois pas vraiment en ce truc-là. En plus c'est super cher. Je peux pas me payer toutes ces lumières tout seul. Je les laisse éteintes une grande partie du temps, je les allume que si j'en ai vraiment besoin.

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Mmh, je sais pas... ça a pas l'air d'être l'idée du siècle... tu devrais pas les allumer genre 8 heures par jour ou quoi? Pour faire comme une vraie journée. C'est surement beaucoup plus sain.

 **titanicjaeger:** surement, ouais. Mais quand même, je crois que mettre tout mon argent dans la facture d'électricité me rendra encore plus dépressif honnêtement

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Mmh. Peut-être bien. Tu dois surement le savoir mieux que moi. Tu es souvent en ligne?

 **titanicjaeger:** de temps en temps. Parfois je suis beaucoup là.

 **xXtreehuggerXx:** Et bien, je suis en ligne de midi à 13 heures pendant ma pause et entre 17 et 22 heures pendant la semaine, et je suis libre tout le weekend. Si tu as besoin de parler, je pourrai te répondre.

 **titanicjaeger:** merci, ça devrait aller mais je te reparlerai surement de toute façon

Il était complètement sincère. Cette fille avait l'air sympa. Il regarda son troisième onglet et remarqua trois messages non lus. Il se dépêcha d'aller les lire.

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Une de mes connaissances m'a dit que je devrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Alors je m'excuse pour être un connard, naturellement.

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Ne me dis pas que tu t'es barré, morveux.

 **titanicjaeger:** Excuses acceptées. pas le surnom par contre, j'ai 22 ans !

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Et j'en aurai 30 le mois prochain.

 **titanicjaeger:** je suis pas un morveux c'est juste toi qu'est vieux

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Bien sûr. Quand on parle du loup. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit pour le retraité.

 **titanicjaeger:** roh mais aller, je faisais de l'humour. Désolé?

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Excuses acceptées, mais je rigole pas, je travaille à 5 heures et il est 22 heures 15. Je vais surement pas dormir, mais c'est toujours bien d'essayer. C'est ça d'être un adulte, morveux.

 **titanicjaeger:** ouais, c'est ça d'être retraité. Bref. T'es sur Skype?

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Je crois...

 **titanicjaeger:**... comment c'est possible de pas savoir

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Je suis presque sûr d'avoir créé un compte il y a presque un an pour mon boulot. Jamais utilisé.

 **titanicjaeger:** tu peux m'envoyer une invit' demain quand t'as le temps, c'est le même pseudo qu'ici

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** T'as pas des amis à emmerder à la place?

 **titanicjaeger:** pffff nope. Y'a que toi, le vieux, tous mes potes sont à New York

 **titanicjaeger:** je vis comme le morveux que je suis

 **Humanitys-Strongest:** Je vois ça. Bon, je vais y réfléchir.

Et ils se dirent bonne nuit. Eren ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait que ses lèvres formaient un léger sourire, ça l'étonna. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de parler à un mec random pendant quinze minutes. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il lui parlait pas de dépression ou de trucs du genre.

Le brun regarda l'horloge. 21:16. Bordel. Il allait simplement plonger dans le monde magnifique de Tumblr jusqu'à s'évanouir de fatigue.

* * *

"BORDEL!"

Eren tomba presque de son lit en entendant la sonnerie insupportable de Skype, qui l'informait que quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler. Il mit une main sur son coeur battant. Le bruit l'avait vraiment fait flipper. Le pseudo affiché à l'écran était Humanitys-Strongest. Eren lâcha un petit rire. Un pseudo si créatif. Et en plus, il l'avait finalement contacté, celui-là.

Eren cliqua sur le bouton vert, s'assurant de désactiver son micro et sa caméra avant de se coucher sur le ventre, les jambes dansant le tango dans les airs. L'appel commença, et vraisemblablement, son interlocuteur n'avait pas non plus activé sa webcam.

Humanitys-Strongest: Et voilà. Je t'ai contacté. Content?

titanicjaeger: très, mais on dirait pas que c'est réciproque. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Humanitys-Strongest: A part le fait que la binoclarde ait caché mon putain de portefeuille, et maintenant je dois aller déjeuner avec elle

titanicjaeger: Au moins ça veut dire de la bouffe gratuite. Fais la payer pour ses péchés lol

Humanitys-Strongest: Oh, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Du homard serait juste parfait.

titanicjaeger: oh mon dieu XD

titanicjaeger: le homard y'a que ça de vrai

titanicjaeger: mais ça rentre pas dans mon budget. Ughhhh l'université est trop cher...

Humanitys-Strongest: Je pense pas que ça vaille son prix. T'y as fait quoi, à l'université?

titanicjaeger: oh? Le morveux a piqué l'intérêt du vieillard? J'ai fait médecine et dentisterie. Les deux sont chiants, les deux payent bien, mais j'ai pas tant d'options que ça quand tout le monde se barre

Humanitys-Strongest: C'est vrai, l'Alaska.

Humanitys-Strongest: Ugh, elle veut pas la fermer. Tu veux qu'on active les micros? Peut-être qu'elle se décidera à arrêter de m'emmerder. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'amusera à t'interrompre. Laissons le sort décider. Alors?

titanicjaeger: ouais, pourquoi pas?

Humanitys-Strongest: Laisse-moi deux secondes pour mettre mes écouteurs avant de parler

Eren attendit sagement, secrètement excité. Il voulait vraiment entendre une autre voix dans cette grande maison vide, et il se demandait vraiment à quoi la voix de son nouvel ami ressemblait. Il activa son micro, et monta le son de son ordinateur, juste à temps.

 _"Test, test, un deux trois,"_ dit une voix lasse et monotone. Une voix assez profonde, pour s'accorder à la personnalité de l'homme. _"Tu m'entends, morveux?"_

"Je t'entend, vieillard," répondit joyeusement Eren. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre resterait intact toute sa vie. Un sourire illumina instantanément son visage. Il entendait légèrement quelqu'un d'autre bavarder de quelque chose sans même s'arrêter pour respirer, et peut-être aussi une radio. "Tu m'entends bien?"

 _"Parfaitement,"_ fut la réponse, et soudainement, la voix de l'autre personne se stoppa. _"Oh, voyez-vous ça, elle s'est tue."_

"Heureux d'avoir aidé," rit Eren. "Passe-lui mon bonjour."

 _"Binoclarde, le morveux t'envoie ses sincères salutations."_

 _"Salut, nouvel ami de Levi!"_

La voix était très basse mais Eren parvenait à la comprendre. Il pencha la tête. "Levi, huh? J'aime bien. Moi, c'est Eren."

 _"Bien joué, binoclarde, dis mon nom à un gamin que je viens de rencontrer,"_ lança Levi, il ne semblait pas énervé. _"Sympa de connaître ton prénom, Eren."_

Bon Dieu, pourquoi un frisson avait parcouru le corps du brun quand Levi avait prononcé son nom? C'était peut-être la voix chaude? Le ton amusé? Le sourire qu'on pouvait presque entendre à travers le micro?

"O-ouais. Pareil, Levi."

 _"Met le en haut parleur,"_ fut la plainte insistante de l'amie de Levi.

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"Je veux parler à la seule personne qui a réussi à t'intéresser sur internet, même si c'est juste une seconde!"_

 _"Et bien, morveux? Assez courageux pour parler à cette folle?"_

Eren haussa les épaules avant de se rappeler que Levi ne le voyait pas. "Ouais, bien sûr. Comment elle s'appelle?"

 _"Je suis Hanji Zoe, chéri!"_ fit une voix enfantine, couverte par une radio. L'un d'eux avait du le remarquer, car elle fut rapidement éteinte. _"Ravie de te rencontrer, Eren!"_

"Moi de même, Hanji," répondit poliment le brun. "Tu es une amie de Levi?"

 _"C'est un parasite."_

 _"On est meilleurs potes!"_

Les réponses furent données en même temps, et ça dégénéra vite en dispute, accompagnée des gloussement d'Eren.

 _"Non on l'est carrément pas espèce de tarée."_

 _"Je suis pas un parasite! Méchant!"_

 _"Tu siphonnes ma santé mentale jour après jour."_

 _"N'importe quoi! C'est une amitié super bénéfique! Je te paye ton déjeuner!"_

 _"Ah, oui, comment j'ai pu oublier? J'ai pensé à un restaurant cinq étoiles, plat de homard. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"_

 _"Tu ferais pas ça."_

 _"Vraiment, tu crois?"_

 _"N'y pense même pas, espèce de nain!"_

La dispute s'arrêta brusquement quand Eren éclata de rire. Les deux amis soupirèrent à l'unisson, bien qu'ils avaient l'air amusés. Le brun arriva à se calmer et demanda, "Est-ce qu'il est vraiment petit?"

La question renvoya Eren ainsi qu'Hanji dans un fou-rire. _"Non, allez vous faire foutre, c'est vous qui êtes juste des putains de géants!"_

 _"Tu fais quelle taille, Eren?"_

"Un mètre soixante-dix. Et toi?"

 _"Sérieux? Moi aussi! Le petit à côté de moi fait un mètre soixante,"_ Hanji poussa un petit cri. _"Ouch! Levi!"_

 _"Ferme ta putain de gueule, binoclarde."_

"Vous devez être bons amis," marmonna Eren en regardant l'heure. "C'est vrai que c'est l'heure du déjeuner... Peut-être que je devrais manger quelque chose." Il fit une pause. "Mais j'ai pas très faim."

 _"Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ce matin?"_

"Uhh. Rien? Je me suis réveillé une heure avant que t'appelles."

Levi avait l'air irrité. _"Alors mange quelque chose, morveux. Prends soin de toi. C'est trop facile de te laisser aller dans une situation pareille."_

 _"Manger ça t'aidera psychologiquement,"_ ajouta Hanji.

"Oui, oui, vous vous inquiétez de trop," dit Eren en levant les yeux au ciel, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. "Je sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles, mais j'ai bien envie de t'appeler grincheux."

 _"Ferme-là et va bouffer."_

"D'accord, j'ai compris. On se parle plus tard."

 _"Qui te dit que j'en ai envie?"_

"Moi, espèce de rabat-joie."

 _"A plus tard, Eren!"_

Et l'appel se termina. Eren ne remarqua pas son sourire idiot avant d'avoir fermé Skype, et ça le fit rougir, seul dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer sa joie d'avoir parlé à Levi et Hanji, mais en tout cas, ça l'avait rendu de bien meilleure humeur, même si il ne les avait pas vus. C'était réconfortant. Comme si ce genre d'interactions le ramenait à la vie. Le brun se leva et se fraya un chemin vers la cuisine, obéissant à ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaah, j'adore cette fiction!**

 **((ce moment où t'écris 'septante' dans ta fiction puis tu te souviens que 90% de tes lecteurs sont français xD))**

 **Et non, je ne suis pas morte xD C'est ma motivation qui a dépéri et j'attends qu'elle revienne pour me remettre à écrire The Purge :3**

 **Bon, pour l'horaire de postage des chapitres, je n'en ai pas! 67 Days n'a que 5 chapitres pour le moment et l'auteure n'a pas encore commencé le sixième, donc même si je poste les cinq chapitres en trois jours (rêvez pas c'est pour l'explication) il faudra attendre blindé de temps avant d'avoir le prochain. Je sais pas si cette phrase a du sens, on est vendredi soir, je suis fatiguée x)**

 **Et c'est pour ça que je vais aller dormir :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre cette fiction en favoris parce que ça fait très plaisir, à la suivre pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre, et à laisser un commentaire que j'enverrai à CaptainoftheRirenShip, c'est toujours génial d'avoir des retours ^^**

 **Si j'ai fait des fautes, dites le moi! J'ai trop la flemme de relire tout le chapitre xD**

 **Passez une bonne journée ou soirée ou nuit ou quoi que ce soit, à la prochaine~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre de 67 Days! Et oui déjà, je suis productive ces temps-ci :p**

 **Les réponses aux reviews de guests sont à la fin!**

 **Petite info, Mikasa est bien une Jaeger dans cette histoire et non une Ackerman. Voilà voilà :3**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 _Mikasa: Tu tiens le coup?_

Le message apparut en bas à droite de l'écran, Eren cliqua dessus, incapable de décrire le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Quelques jours étaient passés sans aucun message de ses amis. Les seules personnes à qui il avait parlé étaient la femme sur Chatango - il avait appris qu'elle était médecin pour les forces de l'ordre, elle n'avait pas donné plus de détails - et Levi. Levi était un peu étrange, vraiment grincheux, et sarcastique, mais le brun pouvait voir qu'il était aussi profondément gentil et préoccupé par sa situation.

 _Mikasa: Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé ou quoi que ce soit. On avait ni réseau ni internet là où on était. Tu vas bien?_

 _Eren: Ça peut aller. Mais c'est vraiment silencieux. Presque effrayant, en fait._

 _Mikasa: Ne me fais pas rire. Attention au grand méchant loup, Eren, il va rentrer par la fenêtre._

 _Eren: J'ai trop peur._

 _Mikasa: Et il te mangera parce que tu es un idiot._

 _Eren: Mika tu me fais peur wahh ;n;_

 _Eren: sinon vous ça va?_

 _Mikasa: Mouais. Je dois admettre qu'on s'amuse pas mal. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là._

 _Eren: Ouais, bah quelqu'un devait bien garder un oeil sur la maison. Ça ira. Quand est-ce que vous revenez?_

 _Mikasa: Le 15 janvier. Quelques jours avant que le soleil ne revienne. Promets-moi de me dire si quelque chose ne va pas._

 _Eren: Promis. J'ai déjà tenu deux semaines, et je me porte bien. J'ai parlé à quelques amis, ça me distrait._

Des amis. Oui, il les considérait ainsi. Pas des BFF non plus, il les avait rencontré il y a une semaine à peine, mais il avait beaucoup parlé avec Levi, et Hanji à l'occasion. Celle de Chatango aussi, elle était vraiment efficace pour lui faire oublier le ciel complètement noir. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, de ses hobbies, de ses chats, de ses amis, et elle était vraiment gentille. Et Levi, il arrivait toujours à faire rire le brun, ce dernier ne le remarquait pas toujours. Ils se parlaient beaucoup sur Skype, bien qu'une seule autre fois avait inclus des micros, et c'était seulement parce qu'Eren était en train de cuisiner.

Mais bon, il aimait penser que Levi appréciait lui parler, après tout, il n'avait pas l'air du genre de type à mentir aux gens à propos de ses sentiments envers eux.

 _Mikasa: Parfait. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les bases de la sécurité sur internet, si?_

 _Eren: non Mika je vais plutôt leur dire où on habite comme ça ils peuvent défoncer la porte pour me faire participer à une orgie et me rejoindre dans les ténèbres_

 _Eren: Evidemment que je fais attention_

 _Mikasa: Idiot. Peu importe. Je dois y aller, on se parle plus tard. Je t'aime, Eren_

 _Eren: je t'aime aussi, passe le message aux autres_

 _Eren: sauf Jean, dis lui d'aller se faire enculer_

 _Mikasa: Jean répond que Marco s'en est déjà chargé et qu'au moins lui il a une vie sexuelle_

Eren ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire. Lui et Jean avaient toujours été comme ça. L'expression du brun redevint sombre quand il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment que quelqu'un, même ce connard de face-de-cheval, soit là pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Il préférerait se disputer ou se faire crier dessus au silence.

 _Eren: Quel pédé_

 _Mikasa: Eren, tu es encore plus gay que lui, tu peux pas lui dire des choses pareilles_

 _Eren: Ouais mais tant que je suis célib je peux le faire_

 _Mikasa: Mais oui, bien sûr. On s'en va. A plus tard_

Eren ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle ne se connecterait plus pendant un bon moment. Il ne put retenir un bâillement et il s'étira en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda l'heure. Il était resté éveillé pendant 18 heures. Il devrait surement se coucher, mais il fit automatiquement le calcul d'ajouter une heure à sa montre et réalisa que Levi devait avoir terminé son travail depuis une demi-heure. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé la veille, Levi était occupé, et le brun décida de l'appeler.

Il décrocha presque instantanément, et, à l'agréable surprise d'Eren, la voix de Levi emplit la pièce au lieu d'une bulle de conversation sur son écran.

 _"J'étais sur le point de t'appeler, gamin."_

Wow, il avait l'air crevé, comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Eren s'empressa d'activer son micro, s'accordant un petit sourire. "Tu me laisses entendre ta voix, le vieux? Je me sens honoré."

 _"Ouais,et bien, c'est la dernière fois pour un bon moment,"_ répondit Levi avec un soupir exténué. Eren se rappela de ce que l'homme avait dit à propos de son travail, apparemment stressant et mentalement épuisant. Il se sentit coupable de l'harceler autant sur le net. _"Je t'ai déjà dit où je travaille?"_

"Uh..." Eren se gratta l'arrière de la tête, décidant d'abandonner son pauvre Facebook pour pouvoir reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. "Dans les forces de l'ordre, non? Genre avec des armes, je sais pas."

Levi rit faiblement. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. _"Encore plus informé que Wikipédia, à ce que je vois. Je fais partie du L.A.P.D. Je dirige une team du S.W.A.T."_

"Wah, sérieux? Je croyais que t'étais un flic normal. C'est super cool! Et genre, tu sauves des otages et des trucs du genre?"

 _"Ça fait partie de mon travail, ouais."_ Il y eut un blanc, et un soupir de plus. _"On a appelé mon équipe en renfort dans un autre état, je serai parti pour deux, peut-être trois semaines. Hanji m'a conseillé de te prévenir, quelle que soit la raison, et je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait pas tort."_

Eren resta silencieux un moment, pour avaler l'information. Il était un peu perdu, puis il réalisa une chose qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas avait remarqué avant lui - Levi était devenu une valeur sûre dans sa vie, la seule personne qui l'obligeait à garder un horaire sain, un mode de vie acceptable.

"Tu sais quoi, le vieux?"

 _"Quoi?"_

"Je suis content que tu me préviennes, parce que je suis carrément seul pour le moment, et je crois pas que ta disparition surprise me fasse me sentir mieux," avoua Eren. "Je te connais pas très bien, c'est vrai, mais tu es la seule personne à qui je parle vraiment régulièrement."

 _"Tu me touches beaucoup."_ C'était probablement supposé être du sarcasme, mais ça sonnait vachement sincère. _"Personne d'autre ne te parle? Tes amis?"_

"Pas vraiment," dit mélancoliquement le brun. "Ils sont tout le temps en train de bouger, c'est difficile de trouver du temps pour discuter. Je peux pas leur en vouloir, mais ça fait bizarre d'être en solitaire..." Il faisait de son mieux pour garder une voix assurée. Il repensa à la fille sur Chatango et repris, "Il y a juste une fille à qui je parle de temps en temps, mais elle est assez... ordinaire, j'imagine."

 _"Et bien..."_ Levi semblait à court de mots. " _C'est - et bien - c'est vachement merdique comme situation. Tu me fais me sentir comme un parfait connard."_

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Eren, confus.

 _"Je veux dire, c'est pas pour me mettre sur un piédestal mais-"_

"J'ai l'impression que c'est exactement ce que tu es sur le point de faire -"

 _"Mais on dirait bien que tu vas vraiment te sentir seul quand je serai parti."_

"Oh, mais ne soit pas si modeste, voyons," le taquina Eren, essayant d'ignorer la vérité derrière ces mots. "Ça se passera bien. Combien de temps tu seras parti, déjà?"

 _"Probablement entre une et trois semaines."_

"Huh. D'accord, écoute, ça se présente pas si bien que ça." Eren devait être honnête, il ne voulait vraiment pas rester seul tout ce temps. Une semaine contre trois? Non, merci. C'était comme lui demander si il préférait être distrait ou seul et déprimé. "Je sais qu'on est pas genre, meilleurs potes ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu sais, j'aime vraiment parler avec toi. Alors faudrait que tu fasses attention à pas mourir en faisant ton boulot, compris, vieillard?"

Un rire, suivit d'une voix au ton insidieux, _"Ne me sous-estime pas, petit morveux. Je dirige un groupe des opérations spéciales, et c'est pas pour rien."_

Eren fit un grand sourire à son écran. "Tu dois partir quand?"

 _"Mon vol est demain à onze heures."_

"Wow, alors ils te laissent dormir jusqu'à une heure humainement supportable pour ton avion?"

 _"Je refuse catégoriquement de mettre mon équipe sous la torture de se lever avant la putain d'aube."_

Eren éclata de rire. "Le grand méchant capitaine du S.W.A.T ne supporte pas de se lever tôt?"

 _"C'est plutôt pour que je puisse faire les 100 pas devant mon lit et quand même dormir assez pour rester sain d'esprit."_ De l'humour, surement, mais Eren avait la sensation qu'il était sincère.

"Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça? Ew, je parie que ça te donne des rides pour coller à ton âge de vieux."

 _"Oh, ne me fais pas rire. Ma peau est aussi douce que celle d'un bébé."_

"Je te crois pas."

 _"Tu devrais. Je suis né magnifique, morveux."_

Eren essayait désespérément de ne pas se remettre à rire, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir quelques gloussements. "Maybe you're born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline, comme un vieux superficiel. T'es un vieux superficiel."

Levi s'insurgea. _"Tu me blesses. Je suis une putain de créature délicate avec des émotions délicates et tu vas me traiter comme tel ou je vais te démembrer dans ton sommeil."_

"Ouais, la façon dont tu utilises tes mots montre vraiment ta personnalité délicate."

 _"Pff. Si tout ce que tu comptes faire est de douter de ma perfection,"_ Eren ne pu vraiment pas contenir un gloussement, _"alors je me déconnecte, espèce de connard."_

"Nononononon! Attends." Eren souriait comme un con devant son écran et il ouvrit un nouvel onglet. "Les jeux-vidéos c'est ton truc, ou bien t'es trop vieux pour la technologie?"

Levi ignora totalement la moquerie. _"Je joue pas régulièrement, mais je te défoncerai sur n'importe quoi. A quoi tu penses?"_

"Okay, okay, t'as Windows, non? Parce que ça fonctionne pas sur les autres."

 _"Oui, moi, ainsi que la majorité des péquenauds d'Amérique, possède un ordinateur Windows."_

"Cool, parfait. Tu préfères jouer avec moi ou rester debout toute la nuit en pensant à ton travail?"

 _"Bordel, quelle question,"_ répondit Levi. _"Bonne idée. Envoie le lien."_

Après avoir dirigé Levi vers un serveur en ligne, ils passèrent leur soirée à incarner des petits personnages se battant contre des géants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous deux sur leurs claviers.

* * *

"Hnng..."

Eren cligna des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Son visage était collé à son clavier, il s'était endormi là. Il se redressa lentement et se frotta le visage. Skype était toujours ouvert, mais l'appel était terminé. Le brun attendit d'y voir plus clair et regarda les mots sur son écran. Apparemment, Levi lui avait parlé avant de partir.

Humanitys-Strongest: Hé morveux. Faut croire su'on s'est endormis. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, repose-toi bien, mange correctement, et je reviendrai bientôt. J'essaierai de te contacter si je peux. Le Skype d'Hanji c'est psychescience et elle voulait te parler. Ne te laisse pas dépérir.

Envoyé à huit heures du matin. Eren regarda l'heure, 11 heures 15. Il soupira. Pas moyen de parler à Levi maintenant. Il se réprimanda silencieusement, si il s'était réveillé plus tôt, il aurait au moins pu souhaiter bonne chance à l'homme avant sa mission suicide -

Il secoua la tête, il ne devrait pas penser avec si peu d'espoir. Pas de place pour tant de négativité. Eren devait rester positif, peu importe la situation.

titanicjaeger: Désolé, si j'avais été réveillé, je t'aurais souhaité bonne chance. Ne meurs pas, d'accord? Je sais même pas si tu verras ce message, vu que tu pourrais ne revenir que dans trois semaines, ou même jamais. Je compte sur la première option.

Le brun bâilla et brancha le chargeur de son portable. Il se glissa difficilement hors de son lit. Il heurta le sol avec un petit _ouf!_ et lâcha un grognement exagéré avant de se lever. Quelques scènes comme celle-ci le gardaient sur pied, cassaient légèrement sa routine, mais il se sentait quand même bien plus mou que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et quelque chose dans son esprit le harcelait, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce qui pourrait être quelque chose de très sombre.

Il traversa lentement la pièce en se frottant les yeux, toujours à moitié endormi. Il s'agenouilla près de son bureau. La lampe était toujours allumée, pour garder la boîte placée en dessous assez chaude. Les yeux du brun fixaient la petite chenille qui rampait silencieusement sur un bâton à l'intérieur. Eren tapota doucement sur le plastique. "C'est l'heure de manger, huh?" Il mis soigneusement un petit tas de feuilles à l'intérieur de la boîte. "Faudrait pas que tu meures de faim, Manten. T'es mon seul pote dans cette maison pour le moment. Et tout le monde se moquait de moi quand je t'ai adopté..."

C'est vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à sa décision quand ils étaient allés à l'animalerie, et Eren ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils auraient des chenilles là-bas. Tout le monde lui avait dit de ne pas la prendre - Où est-ce qu'il la mettrait? Comment allait-il s'en occuper? Et quand elle allait devenir un papillon? - mais il n'avait pas écouté, bien plus concentré sur son horrible blague à propos d'Inuyasha. Mais maintenant, il était plutôt heureux d'avoir acheté cette petite chose. Elle rampait vers son petit-déjeuner.

"Tu vas tisser ton cocon un de ces jours, et je serai de nouveau seul. Encore deux semaines, petit... Qu'est-ce que je ferai quand tu renaîtras? Il fait trop froid pour te laisser dehors. Tu penses que je pourrais te laisser voler à l'intérieur? Peut-être que c'est dangereux. J'imagine que si j'achète une dizaine de ces plantes, tu te comporteras bien." Il lâcha un petit soupir en déposant son menton dans sa paume. "Regarde-moi en train de te parler. Tu peux même pas comprendre ce que je dis."

Eren se releva avec un bâillement, un frisson le parcouru. Il fit le tour de sa chambre d'un regard et décida de prendre une douche. Il attrapa des vêtements au hasard avant de se traîner hors de la pièce. Il ne regarda même pas toutes les autres chambres sur le chemin de la salle de bain. La maison était immense - immense et complètement vide, et elle était complètement à Eren.

Il détestait ça.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla en attendant qu'elle se réchauffe, il savait qu'elle était glacée. Ça devait au moins prendre 45 secondes pour se réchauffer, il prenait son temps. Il se regarda dans le miroir, résistant à quelque frisson. Il était affreux. Des poches noires sous les yeux, entretenues pas un sommeil agité et éparse. Son visage était morne, une expression qu'il ne portait que très rarement. Peut-être que les ténèbres l'atteignaient plus que ce qu'il croyait.

Le brun se força à détourner le regard de cette vision presque choquante et s'empressa d'entrer dans la douche. Ses muscles se relaxèrent presque instantanément. Ses membres s'affaissèrent, il pris appui sur un mur et ferma les yeux. Il venait de se lever, mais c'était comme si il allait se rendormir. Bordel, peut-être que cette histoire de mélatonine et de sérotonine était moins fictionnelle que ce qu'il croyait. Eren savait qu'il aurait dû écouter quand Armin le lui avait expliqué, mais...

Armin.

Ce nom pesait sur Eren comme une vague de douleur, et il avait du mal à tenir sous son poids. Armin, putain, Armin était parti, parti pour si longtemps avec tous les autres. Armin, le gentil, l'adorable Armin. La petite noix de coco blonde maîtrisant étonnamment bien le sarcasme et ayant du culot, en contradiction avec son apparence. La personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Il n'avait jamais passé plus de quelques jours sans Armin, sans parler de deux mois entiers.

Et il y avait Mikasa. Gentille, bienveillante, magnifique, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Elle l'avait toujours traité comme un enfant et il se plaignait toujours, mais il l'aimait tellement. Sa soeur était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Elle avait proposé de rester ici à la place d'Eren. Il aurait du accepter. Elle l'aurait bien mieux supporté. Elle ne faillirait pas devant le manque de compagnie, pas si tôt. Elle serait plus solide, bien meilleure pour ignorer le ciel noir, la seule qui pourrait aisément vaincre l'inévitable dépression.

Marco et Jean. Eren se comportait toujours comme si il détestait Jean, mais ils étaient bien meilleurs amis que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Jean était un connard avec une tête de cheval, mais il était loyal et honnête. Marco était doux, le pacificateur du groupe, celui avec qui tout le monde s'entendait et que tout le monde adorait. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils formaient l'un des piliers de la maison. Eren ne savait pas comment il survivrait sans leurs rituels de chamaillerie.

Connie et Sasha participaient sans aucun doute à animer la maison. Des grands farceurs, aucun n'avait passé l'université, mais ils étaient étonnamment intelligents dans les situations sérieuses. Ils donnaient un côté comique à la bande. C'étaient eux qui réconfortaient tout le monde pendant cette période de l'année, et Eren savait bien qu'ils ne s'en privaient pas cette fois-ci, dans l'Ohio avec les autres. Mais le brun ne les avait pas pour lui faire oublier les ténèbres.

Comment était-il sensé tenir le coup sans personne?

La solitude le frappa d'un seul coup. Il n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il pleurait déjà. Ses sanglots résonnaient sur les murs. Des sons pathétiques, ils lui rappelaient à quel point il était faible. A quel point rester seul était une erreur. Il s'en sortait à peine, ça ne faisait que deux semaines et il puisait déjà dans ses ressources profondes pour ne pas craquer.

Cette solitude l'enveloppait alors complètement, comprimant ses poumons à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait envie de vomir. La panique montait en lui, ses inspirations étaient courtes et rapides. Il se sentait suffoquer. Ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Ils l'avaient abandonné. Abandonné dans le noir, à la merci de la dépression et de la solitude, abandonné sans se soucier de l'évidence même. Abandonné, seul, pendant qu'ils s'amusaient au soleil. Ils devaient être bien plus heureux comme ça...

Eren ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là en pleurant. Il ne savait pas combien de larmes l'avaient abandonné pour se mélanger à l'eau de la douche. Il ne savait pas si ses pleurs avaient été silencieux ou non, ou comment il avait fait pour s'extirper de cette crise de panique. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'eau qui lui coulait dessus était maintenant glacée. Ses muscles froids et douloureux lui demandèrent un effort surhumain pour pouvoir se redresser et arrêter le flux d'eau. Il lui fallut bien trop d'énergie pour se traîner hors de la douche et se sécher, même en se rappelant des dangers de l'hypothermie.

Après un long moment en face du miroir, il se mis en route pour sa chambre, et il n'arriva même pas jusque là. Il fit l'erreur de regarder à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce sur son chemin, et il passa la nuit agrippé à l'oreiller d'Armin, profitant de son odeur et essayant de ne pas trop le souiller de ses larmes.

Il remarquait à peine quelqu'un sur Skype qui essayait de l'appeler, encore, et encore, et encore...

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Déprimant, non? Et bien, vous l'aurez deviné, les choses sérieuses commencent!**

 **Je ne vais pas trop vous en dire, ce serait dommage de gâcher la surprise :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à follow la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre, à la mettre en favoris pour me faire très très plaisir, et à laisser un commentaire, c'est ce que je préfère! :D (Z'avez vu ça rime)  
**

 **Bonne journée, bonne soirée où que vous soyez (waouh encore des rimes :o)**

 **Et à la prochaine ~**

 **Réponse à** **Guest : Ah, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir! Malheureusement, comme tu peux le voir, la fiction se dirige vraiment vers quelque chose de plus sombre ^^ M'enfin, j'espère que ça te conviendra quand même, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que j'aide quelqu'un en écrivant tout ça :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et oui, le troisième chapitre est ENFIN là! Désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps. A ce niveau là ma seule excuse est la motivation manquante (qui est soudainement revenue, ne vous inquiétez pas!).**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

"Psyche science...?"

Eren pris un long moment avant de se rendre compte que ce nom était familier. C'était Hanji... Non...? Tellement de messages... C'est vrai qu'elle parlait beaucoup.

psychescience: Salut Eren! C'est Hanji. Levi m'a dit que t'avais pas répondu à ses appels, tu les as reçus?

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Levi? Levi l'avait appelé? Mais il était occupé, il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour parler. Quelque chose s'était mal passé?

psychescience: Eren, quelque chose ne va pas? T'es fâché sur Levi ou un truc du genre? Il m'a dit qu'il avait rien fait mais je le connais.

psychescience: Répond, s'il te plait. Tu m'inquiètes.

Inquiète? Parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu? Parce qu'il s'était endormi? C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas simplement endormi innocemment. Il écrit sa réponse avec des mains tremblantes de froid et de faim, après plus de dix messages d'inquiétude.

titanicjaeger: Je vais bien. Je me suis endormi. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Levi va bien?

Eren décida de prendre son ordinateur avec lui dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il fixa les aliments sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis attrapa des gaufres surgelées. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le grille-pain pour en y placer deux. Il n'était pas certain de sa condition. Affamé ou malade? De toute façon, Mikasa lui botterait le cul si il essayait de sauter des repas, donc autant ne pas essayer.

La sonnerie de Skype se fit probablement entendre à des kilomètres, et elle fit sursauter Eren. Il dut se calmer avant de répondre à l'appel de psychescience et d'activer son micro.

"Salut," dit-il doucement.

"EREN!" Le hurlement était presque assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce. "Tu vas bien?!"

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Hanji," marmonna Eren en cherchant le sirop d'érable. "Ça va, je me fais à manger."

Un soupir sortit des haut parleurs, Hanji resta silencieuse un moment. "Tu manges quoi?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Des gaufres à la fraise surgelées." Après avoir versé une quantité généreuse de sirop sur son repas, il prit une fourchette dans un tiroir. "C'est tout ce que j'ai la motivation de préparer."

"Au moins tu manges, c'est déjà ça," dit Hanji, déjà retournée à son ton enthousiaste. "T'aurais dù voir Levi hier soir. Il a commencé à s'inquiéter quand t'as pas décroché."

"Il était inquiet? Il a appelé?" En effet, lorsqu'Eren s'empressa de regarder son historique d'appels, il en vit plus d'une dizaine d'Humanitys-Strongest, tous ratés. Il se sentit instantanément coupable, un peu honteux même. "Mais, il est pas parti en mission?"

Il put presque entendre son haussement d'épaules. "Si, mais la nuit de son arrivée, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait que tu serais réveillé."

Et je l'étais, pensa Eren. "Désolé de vous inquiéter comme ça. Au fait, où est Levi?"

"A New York, il s'occupe d'un gang. Ils ont un réseau de drogue dans le Bronx. Je voudrais tellement être là-bas avec eux..."

"Tu voudrais être au coeur du danger?" demanda le brun, déconcerté, mais heureux de savoir que ses amis n'étaient pas dans le Bronx, ils étaient à Manhattan. "Attends une seconde, tu fais partie du S.W.A.T, toi aussi?!"

"J'ai ma propre équipe, gamin," répondit Hanji, la voix pleine de fierté. "Mais l'un de mes hommes s'est fait charcuter la dernière fois qu'on est sortis, et mon bras est toujours en train de cicatriser."

"Whoa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous faisiez quoi?"

"On pourchassait un groupe de la mafia qui causait des problèmes dans le Nevada, je me suis fait tirer dans l'épaule. Levi a perdu toute une team."

Eren laissa s'échapper un long sifflement. "Merde, c'était il y a combien de temps?"

"Il y a deux mois - non, moins que ça en fait. Sa nouvelle team est pas mal, mais ça l'a vraiment défoncé de perdre la dernière."

Eren se figea, mais Hanji repris.

"Levi n'arrêtait pas de dire à Erwin qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller avec ces trois-là, mais Erwin ne voulait pas manquer une opportunité pareille. Ils étaient tellement en phase, son oncle, son frère et sa soeur. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personne, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Je pense que Levi est toujours assez tourmenté, quelques fois. Il y a des jours où il est... distant. Je peux rien faire pour lui dans ces moments."

Le brun déglutit difficilement. "Que... Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?"

Il y eut un long silence, Eren se demanda s'il n'avait pas touché un point sensible. Et si Hanji s'énervait? Ou pire, si elle disait à Levi qu'il avait été indiscret, et qu'il arrêtait de lui parler?

"Je peux pas te le dire. Tu devras demander à Levi. Mais peu importe ce qu'il dit, c'est pas sa faute, d'accord? C'est toujours une plaie ouverte pour lui."

Eren était surpris du ton doux avec lequel Hanji parlait, et son coeur devint lourd. Dire qu'il était toujours là, à embêter Levi, presque à le harceler et à lui donner de ces surnoms... Levi, qui venait de perdre sa famille, à peine deux mois auparavant. Levi, qui avait toujours des phases de ténèbres et de dépression. Levi, qui se reprochait la perte de son équipe. Levi, qui s'était tellement préoccupé de l'état d'Eren et qui était resté éveillé Dieu sait combien de temps en s'inquiétant-

"Ça va? T'es bien silencieux d'un seul coup."

"Je... ouais. Ça va. Je dois y aller. Je vais - heu - prendre une douche."

"Oh... D'accord. N'hésite pas à appeler en cas de besoin, ok?"

"Ouais."

Sur ce, Eren mit fin à l'appel, et repoussa son assiette de gaufres à moitié mangées avec une grimace. Il devait arrêter de penser à Levi. Arrêter de penser à comment cet homme avait perdu toute sa famille en un jour, probablement en à peine quelques minutes. Arrêter d'y penser, parce que c'était trop similaire à ses propres souvenirs, à ces choses dont il avait été témoin des années auparavant, ces blessures qui s'étaient refermées, mais sans jamais guérir.

"Tu vois, Eren? Cette veine juste ici?"

Il avait toujours su que Grisha détestait ce que sa vie était devenue, toujours su que Grisha avait espéré que son fils devienne chirurgien, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais pensé que ça irait si loin. Mais un jour, quand Carla mourut, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

"C'est une veine très importante, tu sais. Si je ne fais qu'une toute petite incision ici, je pourrais mourir en à peine soixante secondes, tu le savais?"

"Papa, non!"

Mais c'était trop tard.

Stop. Respire. Pas besoin de penser à ça. Il faut juste respirer. Appeler Mikasa. Appeler Hanji. Des distractions... Qui ne fonctionnaient pas, qui ne fonctionnaient jamais. Eren s'agrippa au comptoir en marbre, essayant de contrôler sa respiration alors que des images plus qu'horribles défilaient dans sa tête.

"Soixante secondes, Eren."

"P-Papa! Je - je sais pas quoi faire! S'il te plait!"

"Si tu avais suivi la route que j'avais tracé pour toi, tu pourrais me sauver. Mais tu n'es qu'un échec." La voix de Grisha était douce, impassible, même lorsqu'il regardait son fils tomber à ses genoux juste devant lui. "Cinquante-trois, cinquante-deux, cinquante et un . . . "

"Papa! Par pitié!" Eren pleurait désespérément, yeux grands ouverts, terrifié. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues à l'idée de perdre un autre parent, à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même.

"Quarante-sept, quarante-six," Grisha continua calmement en ignorant les pleurs de son fils. Il glissa lentement sur le sol, sa voix s'éteignait de plus en plus. "Quarante-cinq, quarante-quatre, quarante-trois -"

"Ferme-là!" Eren hurla en couvrant ses oreilles et fermant ses yeux. Le silence grondait, assourdissant, ponctué par le compte monotone de Grisha.

"LA FERME!"

La ligne séparant souvenir et réalité se fit de plus en plus floue alors qu'il criait, emplissant le silence de ses hurelements, ses doigts agrippaient ses cheveux, tiraient de toutes leurs forces dans un espoir de le ramener à la raison. Ça fonctionnait, à un certain degré, recouvrait ces images de sang et d'yeux mourants, le protégeant de ces souvenirs, mais ils étaient toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. La pièce tournait à toute vitesse, il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Son coeur battait rapidement, trop rapidement.

Loin dans son esprit, il savait quel était le problème, mais le monde devint noir et rien n'eut plus d'importance.

* * *

"-ren . . . Eren."

Eren se leva en sursaut et fut accueilli par un ciel bleu et une brise légère sur son visage. Deux personnes, jeunes et vraisemblablement inquiètes, étaient penchées sur lui, le brun fronça les sourcils en essayant de les reconnaître.

"Prêt à repartir?" demanda le blond. Oh... Armin. C'était Armin. Attendez, Armin était revenu?

'Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Tu t'es encore endormi," le gronda Mikasa. Quoi, Mikasa aussi? Et pourquoi étaient-ils si petits? "Aller, il est temps de rentrer."

La météo en Alaska était toujours merveilleuse à ce moment de l'année. Ciel dégagé, soleil scintillant, vingt degrés, brise douce. Eren regarda ses amis, déconcerté.

"Quand est-ce que vous êtes rentrés?" demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi, en frottant ses yeux. Les deux autres le fixaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Tu rêvais?" demanda Armin. Eren inclina la tête et se leva. Lui aussi, il était si petit? Mais pourquoi était-ce bizarre, déjà?

"Ouais. Je veux dire, je crois." Il se gratta la tête, les pensées embrouillées.

"Tu te rappelles de quoi?" demanda la petite Mikasa. Eren secoua la tête.

"Je crois... il y avait un mec, c'était un policier, et il y avait cette femme bizarre, son amie. Et papa était... Je crois qu'il s'est tué. Vous étiez pas là. Vous étiez quelque part ailleurs, je savais où vous étiez, mais je me rappelle pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père?" le questionna Armin. Eren plissa les yeux en essayant de s'en rappeler.

"Ce qui lui est arrivé? Je sais pas. J'en oublie de plus en plus." Armin avait l'air quelque peu inquiet, mais Mikasa haussa les épaules.

"Ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour un rêve," dit-elle simplement en aidant son frère adoptif à se lever.

Ses souvenirs devenaient flous, noyés par son esprit. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucune trace de ce dont il essayait de se rappeler. "Ouais..." marmonna-t-il. "Juste un rêve." Il frotta son pantalon terreux, et le groupe put s'engager sur son chemin au milieu des champs.

Quand Eren s'arrêta en face de sa maison, il réalisa avec un sursaut que ses deux amis avaient disparu. Soudain, il redevint grand. Quand avait-il rejoint sa maison? Quand avaient-ils disparu? Pourquoi la maison de son enfance se trouvait devant lui, et pas la nouvelle?

Quelque chose dans son esprit lui dit de ne pas tant s'inquiéter, et, malgré son état de confusion profonde, il l'écouta. Il gravit les marches grinçantes du porche et ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, appelant les occupants.

"Maman, papa, je suis rentré."

Aucune réponse. La maison était complètement vide et le sol émettait des grincements aigus à chaque pas. Si silencieux. Si solitaire. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître ce même sentiment de solitude?

Un son brusque de frottement venant du placard sous les escaliers lui arracha presque le coeur de la poitrine. Il s'en écarta rapidement, trébuchant dans sa surprise. La poignée bougeait rapidement et des cris étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Eren se redressa et tenta de se concentrer. N'avait-il pas déjà entendu cette voix qu-?

Levi.

Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête d'une manière un peu trop claire, trop douce, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Levi était là-dedans, peut-être avec quelque chose d'autre, enfermé, sûrement en danger, pas le temps de se demander pourquoi cet homme se trouvait dans la maison de son enfance qui ne devrait d'ailleurs même plus exist-

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Comme prévu, un homme de petite taille en sortit. Mais autre chose le suivait. Trois créatures humanoïdes sans visage se ruèrent sur l'homme et lui déchirèrent la peau, les cheveux, les vêtements. Eren sut directement qu'ils étaient la famille de Levi, les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu. Impossible de savoir comment, mais il en était sûr, et il devait faire quelque chose.

"Éloignez-vous de lui!" cria Eren en empoignant la créature la plus proche. Sa peau fondit au contact, et le brun recula, répugné par cette chose qui se tourna vers lui. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

C'était sa mère.

Pâle, frêle, et morte. Ses yeux étaient renfoncés dans leurs orbites, cachant leur couleur mielleuse adorée de son fils, celle à laquelle il pensait dans ses pires moments. Ils étaient voilés par la chaire, tout comme ils avaient été, tant de fois, voilés de haine. Eren recula alors que la terreur s'installait dans tout son être. Sa mère était si pâle, et si maigre, sa peau en lambeaux tenait à peine sur ses os.

Tout comme le jour où il s'était assis à ses côtés, où il lui tenait la main alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux absents, où elle lui avait murmuré des paroles venimeuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

"Maman...?" chuchota-t-il d'un voix tremblante.

Elle ne répondit pas. Des ongles longs et aiguisés lui percèrent le bras, un cri remplit la pièce tandis que le sang se mettait à couler.

"Eren... ma pire déception... ça aurait dû être toi."

Il laissa un pleur lui échapper et lui agrippa les épaules alors qu'elle continuait de charcuter sa peau.

"J'aurais voulu que ça ait été moi," dit-il en laissant ses larmes couler. Il se mit à répéter les mots qu'il s'était toujours efforcé à croire, ceux auxquels il pensait sans arrêt, ces mensonges qui l'aidaient à se sentir mieux. "Mais c'est pas ma faute, maman. Je le jure... alors par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille...!"

"C'est ta faute," gémit Carla d'une voix misérable, rauque et brisée, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus. "C'est ta faute!"

"Va-t-en!" cria Eren en tentant de se libérer de cette emprise douloureuse. "Laisse-moi, tu es morte! Morte! Alors reste le!"

Et en un instant, elle s'écroula sur lui, immobile. Eren la regardait, les yeux emplis de terreur, quand il s'en rendit compte. Il l'avait tuée. Il lui avait dit de mourir, et elle était morte. C'était de sa faute. Il se laissa glisser au sol, sous le cadavre de sa mère.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'engouffrer dans sa misère, le corps fut soulevé, écarté de lui, pour révéler Levi, hors d'haleine et en piteux état. Mais malgré cela, le brun rata un battement de coeur. Magnifique fut le premier mot auquel il pensa. Il était vraiment splendide, mais chaque seconde qu'il passait à tenter de mémoriser ce visage était également une seconde où il l'oubliait, il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer clairement.

"Tu vas bien?"

C'était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Son esprit pouvait recréer sa voix, au moins. Douce, sombre, et mielleuse. Son coeur battait la chamade...

"Je... Je vais bien."

L'homme hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Eren ouvrit la bouche pour demander où il se dirigeait, mais un autre visage familier fit son entrée, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, portant des lunettes et un manteau déchiré.

"Papa?"

"Tu vois, Eren? Cette veine juste ici?" Dit Levi. Ces mots lui glacèrent le sang, ces mots encrés pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Au lieu de Grisha, c'est Levi qui tenait la lame cette fois, la tenant au-dessus de son artère. "C'est une veine très importante, tu sais. Si je ne fais qu'une toute petite incision ici, il pourrait mourir en à peine soixante secondes, tu le savais?"

Eren ne pouvait que regarder, horrifié, alors que Levi trancha la chair de son père. Le sang se mit à couler rapidement, et comme la dernière fois, Grisha tomba à genoux, mais sans un mot.

"Cinquante-neuf, cinquante-huit." Levi tenait le compte, cette fois. "Cinquante-sept, cinquante-six..."

Le coeur d'Eren accélérait, il battait à une vitesse incroyable. Grisha pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Le sang se répandait au sol, il couvrait les mains de Levi. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui, son esprit, autant que son coeur, se tordait d'agonie.

"Trois... deux... un."

Eren ne remarqua l'approche de Levi que quand son menton se fit soulever délicatement, le tachant de liquide écarlate au contact. Il détourna son regard du corps immobile pour fixer des yeux perçants, et si proches. Il sentit ensuite un goût métallique quand ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres, si délicates, et lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, Levi se recula.

Eren se réveilla en criant.

* * *

 **Désolée encore pour l'attente, merci d'avoir lu.  
** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à suivre la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre (qui mettra moins de temps à arriver, je vous le promets!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh bien, tu dois être la définition du terme 'lève-tôt', à ce que je vois."

Levi leva lentement la tête vers un homme grand, blond, et élégant. Il réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il s'était endormi dans sa chaise et pris un regard mauvais, espérant éviter plus de réprimandes. Son patron leva un sourcil avec un air amusé alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage en voyant son meilleur élément se redresser.

"Va te faire foutre," marmonna Levi avec autant de venin que possible dans ses étirements matinaux. Il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours dans le terminal, entouré par les membres de son équipe, tous endormis. Il restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant l'embarquement de son avion, il repoussa la couverture avec laquelle quelqu'un l'avait couvert et se leva de son siège.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" lui demanda Erwin.

"Aux chiottes," répondit Levi avec un signe de la main, se frottant les yeux énergiquement en se frayant un passage entre les chaises.

Il arriva enfin à destination, à moitié mort par manque de sommeil. Il se traîna jusqu'aux lavabos avec une démarche d'ivrogne, heureux de ne pas avoir de témoins. Levi fit l'erreur de regarder sa réflexion dans un miroir, et son visage se renfrogna. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Cernes plus noires que d'habitude, visage pâle et sombre à la fois. Ses yeux autrefois d'un argenté vivace le fixaient, désormais gris et ternes. Ses traits avaient l'air plus fins, presque décharnés par perte de poids. Ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs à son goût, ils lui bouchaient presque la vue.

Il dévisagea cette vision de lui-même et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si mal-nourri. En y repensant, quand est-ce qu'il avait mangé pour la dernière fois...?

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Levi ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête avant que la voix malicieuse d'Erwin n'atteigne ses tympans. "Tu es tombé dedans?"

"Ta gueule," rétorqua le corbeau. Il passa méticuleusement la main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à en défaire le dernier noeud et jeta un regard à la réflexion de son employeur. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le vieux? T'espérais voir ma bite? C'est un peu trop tard pour ça."

Erwin leva les yeux au ciel, appuyé contre un mur, et fixa Levi qui retirait un élastique de son poignet pour pouvoir dégager sa vision. "Tu es certain d'être prêt pour la mission?"

"Je suis prêt. Arrête de demander, ou ça pourrait changer."

"Tu ressembles à un cadavre."

Levi détacha son regard du miroir en grimaçant. "Je sais, mais je fais jamais la même erreur deux fois. Je serais pas venu si je ne pouvais pas y arriver. Et puis, ils ont besoin de moi."

"Je sais," soupira Erwin. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule du plus petit et plongea ses yeux inquiets dans deux abysses grises. "Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, si tu ne te sens plus à la hauteur, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire."

"Compris."

Un accord silencieux se fit entre eux, renforcé par un sens réciproque de respect et d'autorité. La confiance, voilà comment Levi appelait ça. Un sentiment impérissable de confiance, de camaraderie et de foi. Chacun croyait en l'autre. Ils étaient plus proches que de simples supérieur et subordonné, des vieux amis, d'anciens partenaires.

Deux de leurs collègues étaient éveillés quand ils revinrent, le blond à la carrure de battant qui s'étirait et l'autre qui sirotait un café en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Une tasse fut offerte au corbeau qui l'accepta sans rechigner. C'était peut-être de la merde d'aéroport, mais c'était quand même de la caféine.

"On réveille les autres?"

"Ouais, et rassemblez vos affaires, on va bientôt embarquer."

Les deux hommes s'afférèrent à réveiller leurs compagnons alors que Levi retrouva son siège en vue de prendre ses affaires. Il chargea son sac sur son dos et donna un léger coup de coude à la rousse dans le siège adjacent. Petra se recroquevilla sur elle-même avec un marmonnement irrité, puis s'immobilisa de nouveau. Levi grogna légèrement et pris son revolver pour le loger dans son étui à sa ceinture.

"Petra."

"Commandant," fut sa faible réponse.

"Ne m'oblige pas à le dire."

Un oeil couleur miel s'ouvrit enfin dans un regard fatigué. "Faites de votre mieux."

"Alors, ce sera la prise du pompier."

Petra ne le prenait pas au sérieux au départ, mais quand il essaya d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille, un cri peu élégant se fit entendre. Elle tentait de se débattre alors qu'il la soulevait sur son épaule; il se surpris à rire quand elle parvint à se libérer et tomba au sol, la tête la première. Elle jeta un regard sombre à son commandant qui le lui rendit avec un léger levé de sourcil. Elle accepta enfin son sort et rassembla ses affaires.

"Z'êtes trop bruyants, bordel," grogna Oluo en se grattant la tête. "On est prêts à y aller, commandant?"

"Si tout le monde est prêt, oui. Le jet nous attend."

L'embarquement était toujours pareil; passage rapide à l'authentification d'identité, vérification du badge et prise en main des bagages. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leurs sièges respectifs, Petra s'endormi presque immédiatement. Levi pris son téléphone et ouvrit rapidement Skype. Il cliqua directement sur sa conversation avec le brun. Apparemment il n'était pas encore réveillé, donc pas d'adieux avant le vol. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir et écrit un rapide au revoir avant d'activer le mode avion. Il se laissa tomber contre son siège et se frotta les yeux.

"Ce soupir ne me dit rien qui vaille," dit Erwin en prenant place à côté de lui.

"Vraiment?" Marmonna Levi avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. Erwin le regardait avec une expression à la fois douce et sérieuse, celle que le corbeau détestait le plus. Levi savait qu'Erwin était au courant de son trouble intérieur. Voilà une chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez son boss et vieil ami; sa capacité à le lire si facilement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda le blond.

"Rien qui pourrait affecter la mission," dit simplement Levi. Il ne voulait pas dire à Erwin qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un à des centaines de kilomètres. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment rencontré. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. De plus, il savait qu'il avait raison - au milieu du champ de bataille, il ne serait pas exactement concentré sur Eren.

"Tu en es sur?"

"Positif."

Quelque chose sur son visage avait du pousser Erwin à ne pas le croire, parce qu'il insista. "Si quelque chose ne va pas, je te retirerai de la mission. C'est une opération dangereuse, et je refuse de te laisser te tourmenter si ça tourne au vinaigre et qu'il y a des blessés. On peut envoyer l'escouade de Mike sans problème."

"Arrête de me faire chier," rétorqua Levi. "Je crois que t'as déjà assez prouvé que mon état mental ne fait pas partie de tes calculs, et que ça n'arrivera jamais."

La cabine resta dans un silence de mort après cela, et aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la fin du vol, hormis une réponse d'Erwin.

"Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux. Souviens-toi juste que tu m'avais dit que ça allait la dernière fois aussi, et on sait tous comment ça s'est terminé."

* * *

titanicjaeger: Désolé, si j'avais été réveillé, je t'aurais souhaité bonne chance. Ne meurs pas, d'accord? Je sais même pas si tu verras ce message, vu que tu pourrais ne revenir que dans trois semaines, ou même jamais. Je compte sur la première option.

Il avait environ une heure pour discuter pendant que tout le monde s'installait dans sa chambre, et Levi était surement trop excité de voir qu'il n'avait reçu le message qu'une demi-heure auparavant. Le morveux était réveillé, sans doute en train de perdre son temps sur un site de chat. Une vague de soulagement envahit le corbeau et il appuya sur le bouton « appeler ». Il pouvait au moins prendre des nouvelles d'Eren avant d'aller au meeting – sans mentionner le fait que l'humour du petit l'aiderait à se relaxer après l'atmosphère tendue du vol.

Dring, dring, dring …

Étrange. Eren ne prenait jamais si longtemps pour décrocher. _Salle de bain_ , se dit Levi en haussant les épaules. Il posa son téléphone sur le lit le temps de se changer, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure. Une fois sa tenue plus présentable, chemise immaculée et cravate, il réitéra l'expérience.

Toujours rien du côté de titanicjeager. Levi fronça les sourcils en regardant intensément l'écran et appuya encore sur l'icône d'appel. En ligne, mais inactif. Dans la douche, peut-être… ? Endormi ? Non, un appel Skype l'avait déjà réveillé plus d'une fois…

 _"Les taux de dépression et de suicide montent en flèche pendant les mois sombres, tu sais-"_

L'atmosphère devint glacée avec cette réalisation. Il appuya encore sur l'icône, tapant du pied impatiemment en écoutant la sonnerie interminable. Avec chaque _dring_ , la température chutait d'un degré, apportant un autre pic de panique. Encore une sonnerie si lente, presque agonisante, le son se mariant aux battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur.

 _Réponds, bordel !_

Trente secondes n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé à une éternité.

 _Putain, réponds-moi !_

L'appel pris fin. Levi se tenait là, immobile, en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Ses pensées le rattrapèrent en un instant, et la peur s'installa alors que les mots d'Hanji se répétaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il mit de côté la panique et s'empressa d'appeler un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se battait contre la peur irrationnelle que cet appel aussi reste ignoré et frappait le sol du pied.

"Yo, le nain !" Chantonna Hanji sur un fond d'interférences sûrement dues au vent. "T'es pas sensé aller à un meeting bientôt ? C'est quoi le problème, petit gars ?"

"C'est Eren," répondit Levi, lui-même surpris par le ton désespéré de sa voix, en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Le ton d'Hanji changea en un instant, désormais bas et préoccupé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je sais pas. Il me répond pas."

"Est-ce que tu penses réagir de façon excessive ?"

Ce n'était ni accusateur, ni sceptique. Juste un moyen d'évaluer la situation, et le corbeau le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration. "Aucune idée. Mais c'est pas normal. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre ?"

"Non. Tu peux t'en occuper ?"

"Bien sûr, Levi." Voilà pourquoi il pouvait toujours compter sur elle elle savait où placer ses limites, quand son humour omniprésent devait laisser place au sérieux. "Je te tiendrai au courant. Ne te laisse pas distraire. Je gère."

Et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. "Je sais. Merci. Je te rappelle plus tard."

 _Click._

Levi prit quelques inspirations, réajusta sa cravate et regarda sa montre. Il devrait y aller. Avec un dernier regard en direction de son téléphone, il passa la porte.

* * *

"C'est un honneur de vous recevoir," fut l'accueil direct de Nile Dawk, chef de la police du NYPD. Il fit un rapide signe de tête en direction d'Erwin. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Chacun choisit une chaise, et Levi remarqua les nombreux yeux l'observant alors qu'il prenait place à la droite d'Erwin. Il devait sûrement avoir une réputation depuis le temps, mais c'était juste ridicule. Après huit meetings, une semaine et demi de planification, les petits nouveaux du SWAT du NYPD le regardaient toujours comme une sorte de dieu. Non seulement c'était extrêmement peu professionnel, mais ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

Il était sensé aider ces gens. Guider les nouveaux dans la bataille. Ces _gamins._ Ils ne devraient pas lui porter un culte. Ils devraient avoir peur pour leur vie. Bientôt, ils réaliseraient la gravité de la situation. Inévitablement, certains d'entre eux, si pas tous, mourraient. Et ils se détesteraient pour le restant de leur vie.

Cette pensée amena une douleur ancienne et familière à Levi. Quand il laissa s'échapper un grognement du fond de sa gorge, Petra et Erwin lui lancèrent tous deux des regards inquiets. Il leur fit un signe de la main et jeta quelques regards noirs à la table en attendant que la sensation disparaisse.

"Ce fut une longue semaine de préparations stratégiques et d'explications de nos divers experts criminels, ainsi que de nos agents sous couverture." Nile rentra directement dans le vif du sujet. "Je voudrais tous vous remercier grandement pour travailler avec nous sur cette affaire, même si certains se sont montrés quelque peu… difficiles."

Sur ce dernier mot, il lança un regard en direction d'Erwin. Levi arriva difficilement à ne pas rire. Depuis leur accueil – ou, plutôt, le manque d'accueil, vu l'ignorance totale du NYPD au niveau de l'hospitalité – Erwin s'était amusé à exprimer ses désaccords. Le plus souvent sous forme de critiques immédiates Nile présentait un plan d'attaque ou une opinion sur comment devaient se dérouler les choses, et Erwin refusait instantanément la décision et méprisait le manque de réflexion de Nile.

Attaque frontale ? Vous êtes dérangé ? Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour ça. On n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi on aura à faire. On pourrait même être attaqués depuis les fenêtres. On serait complètement à découvert.

A travers les fenêtres ? La seule façon de faire ça silencieusement inclus des outils bien trop gros et difficiles à transporter.

Un hélico ? Vraiment ? Vous avez réfléchi ou pas du tout pour celle-là ?

Bon, peut-être qu'Erwin restait plus courtois, mais Levi savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Simplement parce qu'il ne le disait pas tout haut ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas aussi vulgaire que Levi.

"Je n'arrive pas à voir l'utilité d'une telle réflexion dans notre situation actuelle," dit Erwin. "Nous n'avons pas encore complété la mission, et nos officiers n'ont pas fait grand chose jusqu'à maintenant. Nous perdons un temps précieux."

"Oui, bien," tenta de se rattraper Nile. Il se racla la gorge, ne trouvant aucune réponse, et continua en ignorant les mots d d'Erwin. "J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Nous devons accélérer les choses. Une de nos sources nous a informés que le leader du réseau, ses meilleurs passeurs et ses têtes pensantes vont bientôt être relocalisés. Personne sauf eux ne sait où. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps d'entraînement, nous devons donc faire de notre mieux dès maintenant."

Levi hocha la tête en même temps que tout le monde. Nile montra une carte du bâtiment visé. Erwin y traçait différents chemins. Les routes que devraient prendre chaque escouade. Chaque tournant, chaque mur devaient être mémorisés pour éviter la moindre bavure.

"Comme dit précédemment, l'escouade Dreyse entrera par la sortie sud. Notre source devrait être là à exactement 21 :03. Il portera la tenue prévue et attendra votre signal. Il vous donnera un double des clés de cette sortie et vous attendrez là jusqu'à recevoir l'ordre de l'escouade Ackerman."

"Levi, ton équipe sera au bâtiment ouest."

Le concerné hocha la tête. Il pouvait imaginer les lieux parfaitement. Ils avaient préparé un terrain quasiment identique pour leurs entraînements et avaient des vues satellites des bâtiments cibles. Il pouvait déjà voir son escouade avec lui, à couvert à une des entrées, celle en face du bâtiment principal.

"La patrouille approchera vers 20 :50. Vous devrez attirer les deux ou trois hommes dans le bâtiment abandonné, et les tuer le plus discrètement possible."

Gunther et Eld s'occuperaient sûrement de cette partie Leurs mains fortes et larges pouvaient briser quelque chose d'aussi fragile qu'un cou en un instant, sans aucun bruit de la part des victimes. Il l'avait observé auparavant, la façon dont les yeux d'un homme s'écarquillaient de peur, comment leur pomme d'Adam bougeait dans une tentative de cri qui serait stoppé si vite.

C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu Gunther ou Eld en action. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Ils ne s'occupaient que des plus petits boulots depuis la dernière grosse mission de Levi. Alors pourquoi pouvait-il le voir si clairement… ?

"Ackerman, ai-je votre attention ?" lui lança soudainement Nile. Levi ouvrit les yeux et il était prêt à rétorquer avec quelques insultes quand Erwin l'en empêcha.

"Chef Dawk, j'apprécierai que vous n'interrompiez pas la concentration de mon officier," dit froidement le blond, avec la première once d'émotion que Levi avait pu détecter en lui depuis leur arrivée. "Ackerman a reçu un entraînement spécial depuis qu'il est entré dans nos forces armées. Je peux vous assurer qu'il vous porte la plus grande attention. Maintenant, si vous m'excuserez."

Nile lui lança un regard mais ne répondit pas, Erwin continua.

"Ral crochètera la serrure de l'entrée la plus proche de vous, notre source ayant promis que la pièce serait vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous contacterez Dreyse. Le code couleur a déjà été établi."

La rêverie revint aussi vivement. Des cheveux roux étaient visibles même dans le noir, à couvert devant une porte alors que deux hommes montaient la garde dans l'allée. Mais ces cheveux étaient plus rouges que ceux de Petra, et ces hommes ne correspondaient pas à la description ou à la carrure de qui que ce soit dans l'équipe de Levi. On leur fit un signe de la main et ils purent entrer dans le bâtiment vétuste, un des deux hommes contactait l'escouade à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

"Une fois à l'intérieur, restez sur vos gardes. Si vous rencontrez des membres, éliminez-les le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter qu'ils déclenchent l'alarme pendant que vous vous dirigez vers la cible…"

La voix d'Erwin se fondait avec le décor, ce qui était inhabituel pour un moment si crucial, mais Levi n'arrivait pas à se reconnecter. Est-ce qu'il s'endormait ? Il pouvait toujours voir ces couettes rouges et l'expression tendue de l'homme à côté de lui.

 _"Izzy !"_ lança le plus vieux, ce qui envoya un frisson à Levi. Il se figea complètement quand cette voix familière continua. " _Recule, idiote !"_

Isabel s'arrêta et attendit les autres membres de son équipe. Elle lança une mine boudeuse à Farlan qui lui renvoya un regard dur. Levi ressenti quelque chose ressemblant à de l'admiration envers elle qui pouvait apporter un peu d'humour dans de telles situations, mais Farlan avait raison : ils devaient rester silencieux et ensemble.

Kenny leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Leur oncle fit quelques gestes de la main et tout le monde comprit. Deux hommes dans la pièce d'en face, un tourné vers l'entrée, tous deux armés. La main de Levi sortit une pierre de sa poche en réponse. Il la lança loin dans le couloir, l'écoutant percuter le sol dans le silence. Les deux hommes réagirent immédiatement, approchant la sortie de la pièce pour enquêter sur la source du bruit.

Isabel leur tomba dessus en un instant, maniant deux couteaux qui terminèrent dans leurs gorges. Ils ne purent que grogner en s'écroulant au sol. Farlan et Levi étaient prêts à les rattraper au vol, au cas où quelqu'un soit assez proche pour les entendre tomber. Kenny partit en éclaireur pendant qu'ils déplaçaient les corps. Le couloir était maintenant vide.

 _"Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?"_ marmonna Kenny dans sa voix rauque. Les voix du passé figeaient chaque fois Levi sur place. Il se détendit quand Farlan parla.

 _"On dirait un piège."_

 _"On doit quand même continuer,"_ Levi s'entendit lui-même parler. Il ne contrôlait pas sa voix, même lorsque chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller à l'instant, tant pis pour l'escouade Zoe. " _Vous avez entendu Erwin, c'est sûrement notre seule chance."_

 _"Tu as raison,"_ acquiesça Farlan à contrecœur, et Levi voulait hurler. Non ! Il avait tort ! Ils devaient partir, maintenant ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. " _Allons-y. Restez sur vos gardes."_

Voilà les mots qui scellèrent leur destin. Un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce, et Kenny tomba au sol. Du sang s'écoulait de sa gorge, il bougeait la mâchoire comme pour parler, ses dernières paroles, mais rien ne vint et il stoppa tout mouvement, yeux grands ouverts, en état de choc.

 _"Enfin,"_ dit une voix glaçante et familière, bien que le Levi du passé ne l'aie jamais entendue. " _Je vous attendait, mes petits amis."_

Les yeux de Levi s'ouvrirent subitement, il laissa s'échapper un son étranglé au lieu d'un cri alors qu'il se levait rapidement. Chaque paire d'yeux dans la pièce tomba sur lui. Son regard argenté chercha immédiatement le bleu perçant des yeux d'Erwin, et il y vit de l'inquiétude.

"Levi." La voix du blond traversa le flot assourdissant du sang dans les oreilles de Levi. Sa vision assombrie revint à son état normal en rencontrant le regard de son supérieur, son regard calme qui le fit remettre les pieds sur terre. La voix du blond était ferme, mais son visage trahissait les nombreuses questions qu'il se posait, la principale s'inquiétant de l'état du corbeau.

"Besoin d'un café," marmonna Levi. "Ta voix était tellement chiante que je m'endormais. Explique-moi plus tard."

Nile tenta de poser une question, mais Levi ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Son cœur était trop bruyant. Sa vision recommençait à devenir sombre et il dû mobiliser toutes ses forces pour calmement sortir de la pièce. Au moment où il arriva dans la cafétéria, il agrippa le comptoir comme si sa vie en dépendait, rendant ses doigts blancs sous la pression.

Grandes inspirations. Doucement. Calme-toi…

Les _bips_ familiers quand il tapa le numéro d'Hanji le calmèrent un peu. Il approcha le téléphone de son oreille et fut soulagé quand elle décrocha presque instantanément.

 _"T'es sensé être à un meeting."_

"Je sais."

La voix d'Hanji changea en un instant. " _Levi, ta voix tremble. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?"_

"Tout va bien, bigleuse. Tu as su contacter Eren ? J'ai pas pu regarder si il m'a répondu."

La brune compris ses intentions immédiatement. Avec un léger soupir, elle répondit, sachant à quel point une simple conversation pouvait le calmer. " _Il va bien. Depuis que t'es parti, il passe la plupart de son temps à dormir. Je pense pas qu'il soit aux anges mais il ne va pas trop mal non plus. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Levi ?"_

"Heureux de l'apprendre." Levi fit une pause. Il voyait bien mieux, maintenant. Sa tête avait arrêté de tourner. La voix d'Hanji était claire. "C'est rien, t'inquiètes. Je me suis enfui de ce meeting chiant à souhait, je pouvais presque sentir mon cerveau fondre. Erwin et Nile ont passé la semaine à se chamailler comme des gamins. C'était drôle au début, mais ça devient juste ridicule."

 _"Ouais, c'est le genre de trucs qu'Erwin ferait."_

Avant que le corbeau ne puisse répondre avec un rapport des conneries qu'il avait entendu cette dernière semaine, Erwin en personne entra dans la pièce. En voyant Levi, il s'approcha. "A qui parles-tu ?"

"Ça te concerne pas, connard," répondit Levi sans réelle agression en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui tourna le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était occupé. "Je dois y aller. Mets-moi au courant si quelque chose change."

 _"Aye, aye !"_

Levi raccrocha mais garda son regard fixé sur l'écran. Il observait le design simple du bout de métal, son fond d'écran inchangé depuis son achat. Il savait qu'Erwin voulait son attention. Il savait que les questions arrivaient, et il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

"Levi." Le corbeau ne fit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, et Erwin soupira. "Regarde-moi."

Levi leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avant de rencontrer le regard du blond. Ces yeux ne montraient que de l'inquiétude. "Quoi ?"

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas."

"Je me suis endormi."

"Menteur."

Le mot le fit vaciller. L'accusation le fit repenser aux autres fois où il l'avait entendu, dit sur un ton dur alors que la même personne lui posait la même question, encore et encore et encore. Il pouvait sentir ses poignets brûler et les frotta en grimaçant.

"Tu les as vus, non ?" Supposa Erwin, sa voix indiquait qu'il le savait bien. Qu'il savait tout. Que c'était évident. Mais pour personne d'autre, espérons-le.

"Et ?" cracha-t-il, sur la défensive. "Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Ce n'est pas un problème si tu as besoin de temps," lui dit Erwin. "Si tu repousses trop tes limites, ton esprit en souffrira, et il ne manquera pas une occasion de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que je dois te renvoyer chez toi ? L'équipe de Mike peut toujours venir."

"Je vois," rétorqua Levi. "C'est pas de l'inquiétude pour moi. Tu veux que tes pions soient en condition parfaite."

Les yeux d'Erwin rétrécirent à l'accusation. "Si c'est comme ça que tu veux le voir, ne te gène pas. Mais réponds à ceci : Es-tu capable de mener à bien cette opération ?"

Levi fit la moue inconsciemment et se retourna, prenant une tasse au passage. "Ma santé mentale ne te concerne pas," dit-il durement, en prenant du café. "Je peux toujours m'infiltrer. Je peux toujours me battre. Je peux toujours tuer."

Erwin prit la cafetière des mains de Levi pendant que ce dernier commença à boire, sans rien ajouter.

"Alors je te fais confiance. L'échec n'est pas une option, Levi."

* * *

 **Eh non, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée. J'avoue avoir exagéré niveau délai mais bon, la suite est là, c'est tout ce qui compte ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, mettre cette fiction en favoris et à la suivre pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre, ça fait toujours super plaisir !**

 **Réponse à Alex : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça fait ultra plaisir ! Hah, je trouve ça mignon de signer en fin de review x) Tu es sûrement la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a été posté maintenant, un petit coup de boost et je repars ! Merci encore ~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait arrivé juste comme ça," répéta Levi pour la centième fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est rare," acquiesça Hanji calmement, patiemment.

"J'ai participé à des missions avant ça. J'ai entendu des coups de feu, j'ai vu des innocents mourir."

"Mais tu n'as pas eu de missions aussi importantes et dangereuses depuis ce qui s'est passé," réitéra la brune. Encore et encore, elle devait le lui répéter. Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre que Levi, elle aurait abandonné bien plus tôt. "Tu as seulement été envoyé sur place pour des missions rapides et urgentes ; comme désamorcer des bombes ou gérer des situations d'otages. Tu n'as pas eu de si gros boulot comme celui-ci."

"Mais elles étaient plus intenses qu'un putain de briefing," dit Levi, abasourdi. "Alors pourquoi maintenant ?"

"C'est très simple, Levi. L'enjeu est très important et la méthode d'infiltration est très similaire à l'autre fois. Ton inconscient a juste reconnu les similarités et a rejoué des souvenirs en conséquence." Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'un TSPT à quelqu'un. Pas étonnant que Levi, le connaissant, aie difficile à accepter le fait qu'il montre des signes d'un tel trouble.

"Pourquoi quelque chose de si calme déclencherait un flashback pareil?" questionna Levi. "Les briefings de missions sont tous similaires; pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun autre n'aurait déclenché ce genre de chose avant?"

"Je suppose que tu étais passé à autre chose plus facilement," répondit Hanji en haussant les épaules. "On ne peut pas prédire ni catégoriser ce que notre cerveau considère mieux ou pire, accablant ou pas. On ne peut pas le contrôler. Et le pire est probablement le fait qu'on ne puisse pas choisir les éléments déclencheurs."

"Une des formes les plus courantes de TSPT est ce que j'appelle le déjà vu; juste une minuscule, presque insignifiante similarité à une situation - une odeur ou la sensation de quelque chose sur la peau, même un bruit, par exemple - fait remonter le temps à la victime jusqu'au moment où a eu lieu l'incident traumatisant."

Levi avait l'air assez affligé en demandant, "Donc tu penses que c'est ce type de trouble que j'ai?"

"C'est très probable. Dans ton cas, ton cerveau n'a eu qu'à se rendre compte du fait que, comme l'autre fois, tu devais intercepter une patrouille et te frayer un passage dans un bâtiment. Ce n'est pas encore clair pourquoi l'esprit humain s'obstine à ramener son hôte aux pires moments de sa vie, mais des méthodes aidant à contrôler ce phénomène ont été trouvées, même sans l'aide de médicaments."

"Au moins une chose qui va en mon sens, donc," soupira Levi. Il cessa enfin de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'assit sur le lit, se frottant le visage de fatigue. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie pour ces conneries. "Apparemment t'es utile de temps en temps, binoclarde."

"Avec plaisir," répondit la brune sur un ton léger. "Bon, tu es sensé être à un entraînement, non?"

"Tu le dis comme si c'était l'entraînement de foot du lycée... On se voit plus tard."

"Salut, le nain."

Clic. Beepbeepbeepbeep -

Levi pris son sac d'équipement par-dessus son épaule, laissant son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Au moment où il refermait la porte derrière lui, une courte sonnerie se déclencha, signalant un message d'un numéro inconnu.

* * *

Le bâtiment d'entraînement était jusqu'au moindre détail identique à celui à infiltrer, et Levi détestait les similarités qu'il avait avec l'un de ceux dans lesquels il avait dû travailler auparavant. Mais pendant de telles sessions, il devait se concentrer; faire attention aux détails était crucial, et il tenait à sa vie ainsi qu'à son travail. Il avait des années d'entraînement derrière lui, des tactiques pour rester concentré sur sa mission et ne rien laisser faire dévier son esprit de son objectif.

Ils avaient déjà mis le faux garde à terre, et Petra s'occupait de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et deux sentinelles furent alertées. Oluo s'approcha discrètement et les mis au silence au couteau, surprenant d'autres faux gardes avec son attaque surprise. "Faux" n'était peut-être pas un bon mot; c'était une réplique de l'opération, avec des hommes entraînés pour jouer les cibles, et des armes constituées de balles à blanc, lames couvertes, et grenades flash au lieu d'armes létales. Tout faisait partie d'un jeu, et les deux camps ne voulaient que verser le sang de leurs adversaires.

Il vit à peine la plus grande partie de l'entraînement, c'était un cache-cache à mort, un jeu du chat et de la souris. Un tango bien ficelé, car il connaissait les mouvements de ces criminels de substitution, il ne faisait que jouer son rôle, un simple rouage dans une machine bien plus complexe. Ça ne devint intéressant qu'au moment d'arriver au bureau du "leader", là où ils devaient réellement rester sur leurs gardes. Ils ne savaient pas combien d'hommes les attendaient, et ils seraient les hommes de plus haut rang et les plus entraînés du NYPD.

Levi guida son groupe jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, qui était une salle juste devant leur objectif. Il reconnut directement la couleur particulière des cheveux de Hitch, son escouade était arrivée avant la sienne et avait déjà fait le ménage. Un regard vers leur destination finale, et Hitch fit un signe à Levi, donnant un contrôle total à l'officier plus expérimenté.

Le corbeau ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre en formation, et ils commencèrent à traverser le couloir vide. Eld était derrière Levi, à sa gauche, Marlo derrière Eld, à sa droite, et ainsi de suite pour former un zigzag. Ils restaient baissés, prêts à se mettre en action. Levi se redressa, s'apprêtant à défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Une fois chose faite, c'était le chaos, mais il repéra le "leader" instantanément, grâce à la chemise qu'il portait. Ce dernier se baissa derrière son bureau, et la fusillade commença.

Le bureau était immense, chaque plante en pot et casier servait de couverture. L'escouade était clairement désavantagée, avec seulement trois membres dans la pièce, les autres de chaque côté de la porte par manque de protection. les coups de feu résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant flancher Levi. Les balles à blanc n'étaient pas moins bruyantes que les vraies.

Il jaugea la situation d'un regard. Trois ennemis à terre, il en restait donc deux. Gunther faisait le mort et Hitch était contrainte à utiliser sa main gauche, ils étaient touchés. Levi eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, Hitch s'écroula, et le reste de son groupe suivit.

Cette vision le fit tressaillir dangereusement, il dut se se forcer à ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer vers des visions passées. Il se précipita vers la position de Hitch. Il pouvait faire bien plus de dommages ici que depuis le couloir. Un coup de feu directement vers le visage du dernier laquet, un autre dans le crâne du leader. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol.

Un moment de silence suivit, tout le monde attendait l'ordre de Levi, mais rien ne vint. Les "morts" étaient forcés d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Petra, une des seules survivantes, entra pour faire un bilan de la situation. Elle vit son commandant debout aux côté du faux malfrat, avec une respiration saccadée, doigt sur la détente et arme toujours pointée vers le visage de sa cible. Petra s'approcha.

"Commandant?"

Il sortit de sa transe en un sursaut, et s'empressa de rengainer son arme en s'éloignant du corps.

"RAS," signala-t-il, et personne ne remarqua le tremblement dans sa voix ou la façon dont il se frottait les poignets au sein du tumulte d'officiers se relevant de leur mort.

Après tout, même s'il avait vu des fantômes du passé, même si des souvenirs de torture lui étaient revenus - tant que la mission n'était pas affectée, qui devait le savoir?

* * *

"Levi, tu m'as dit que ça allait."

"Et c'est le cas," répondit le corbeau. Il examina le chargeur avant de le placer dans son arme, puis de nouveau dans l'étui. Il répéta la procédure avec celui qu'il gardait sur son côté gauche alors qu'Erwin le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant la simulation?" demanda son supérieur sur un ton accusateur, plissant les yeux quand Levi passa à la vérification de ses couteaux.

Quand il commença à enfiler sa veste, le fait qu'il ignorait Erwin était clair. Levi mit son oreillette et se dirigea vers la porte comme si Erwin n'avait rien dit. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir.

"Levi, ne tente même pas de sortir d'ici."

Ça arriva si vite qu'Erwin n'aurait rien remarqué s'il n'avait jamais travaillé avec Levi. La main sur le poignet du corbeau ne le stoppa que pour une demi seconde, il eut le réflexe de se dégager et de laisser s'échapper un grognement. Personne, sauf peut-être Hanji, n'aurait pu voir la vulnérabilité qui luisait dans ses yeux, car au moment même où elle apparut, elle fut remplacée par la colère.

"Je vais plus que bien, espèce d'attardé. Demande-moi ça encore une fois et je botterai ton cul tellement violemment que tu pourras sentir le goût des mains des gamins chinois qui ont fabriqué ces putains de bottes."

"Levi," commença le blond, mais il fut interrompu par le corbeau.

"On attend tous tes ordres, Smith," dit froidement Levi en le poussant vers la porte. "Alors barre-toi d'ici et fait ton job."

Levi n'avait pas tort, et Erwin ne pouvait pas le nier. Au moment où le blond passa la porte, le corbeau fut plus qu'heureux de la claquer derrière lui. Mais avant de pouvoir s'asseoir et gérer sa colère, ses pensées furent interrompues par un son familier.

titanicjaeger: Hanji dit que ton opération est ce soir. J'espère que ça ira. Répond moi dès que tu peux, d'accord?

Levi se serait étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il déverrouilla son téléphone, mais sur le moment, il s'en foutait complètement. Ses pouces naviguèrent sur le clavier rapidement pour taper une réponse courte.

Humanitys-Strongest: Appel vidéo?

Il était décidé. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire des réponses ni de lire, de toute façon. Il voulait vérifier que le morveux allait bien lui-même. Et puis, se dit-il en installant l'écran en face de lui, ça pourrait être sa dernière mission. Leur dernière chance de parler. Il mentirait en niant sa curiosité envers l'apparence d'Eren.

titanicjaeger: uwah une seconde

 _Appel de titanicjaeger . . ._

 _Accepter._

La première chose que vit Levi quand l'image apparut fut de l'appréhension dans des yeux vert émeraude. La moitié du visage d'Eren était cachée derrière un oreiller bleu qu'il serrait contre lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Levi, et son visage trahit instantanément ses pensées. Levi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand le brun le fixait, bouche bée.

Somptueux fut le premier mot à atteindre l'esprit du corbeau, et il était chanceux que sa voix ne fonctionnait pas assez sur le moment pour le dire tout haut. Eren, par contre, n'eut pas cette chance.

"Nom de dieu, t'es magnifique."

Ses joues bronzées devinrent rapidement rouges, et il se cacha le visage pour que Levi ne puisse voir qu'un tas de cheveux bruns. Ils avaient l'air doux. Si seulement Levi pouvait les toucher, juste pour vérifier.

"Je suis au courant," dit Levi d'un air fier, faisant redescendre la tension. "Pas vraiment un vieux crouton après tout, si?"

"Arrête de te flatter," grogna Eren en se frottant le visage. Il releva la tête avec un sourire espiègle. "T'es pas si beau que ça en fait."

"Tu rages à cause de la jalousie," répondit Levi avec arrogance. L'humour retomba en un instant et il continua, inquiet, "Comment ça se passe? Tu vas bien?"

"Ouais, ça va," répondit Eren, il n'avait pas l'air aussi mal que ce à quoi Levi s'attendait. "Pas super génial, mais ça va. Je m'inquiète plus pour toi. Hanji a dit que la mission est dangereuse."

"Elles le sont toutes, morveux," répondit honnêtement le corbeau. D'habitude, ces mots lui donnaient envie de vomir, la crainte s'installerait avant qu'il puisse vider son esprit. Mais il avait les idées parfaitement claires. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un en dehors du système. Peu importe la raison, c'était plus qu'agréable. "J'ai survécu jusqu'ici."

"Alors, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu survives à celle-ci aussi," lui dit Eren sévèrement. "T'as pas le droit de mourir, compris?"

"C'est rassurant," dit Levi sur un ton sarcastique, bien que ça l'était. C'était rassurant. Eren jouait le rôle de quelqu'un pour qui vivre, quelqu'un à retrouver après le travail, même s'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Son oreillette Bluetooth s'activa soudainement, et il soupira.

"Je dois y aller, Souhaite moi bonne chance."

"Ne meurs pas, le vieux."

"T'es qu'un petit morveux, tu le sais ça?"

Eren se mit à rire, le genre de son qui aurait pu stopper les pleurs d'un enfant. "Je sais. Vas-y. Je serai là quand tu reviendras."

Un martèlement sur sa porte, et Levi raccrocha instantanément. Il alla ouvrir et fut salué par Gunther et Eld qui l'attendaient.

"On y va, chef. On nous briefera dans le van."

"Compris."

Peut-être qu'Eren avait raison. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

"Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu," lui avait appris l'oncle Kenny, et il aurait dû lui faire confiance. Une balle perdue, un morceau de verre au mauvais endroit, un pied qui dérape sur le gravier, un ennemi inattendu. Cette fois, c'était cette dernière possibilité, et personne n'y était préparé.

Petra avait été obligée de tirer, et Levi maudit les dieux alors que le bâtiment commença à grouiller d'activité. Des voix tout autour d'eux, venant de chaque pièce en vue, des armes prêtes à tirer. Des hommes criant divers ordres en venant enquêter. ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient submergés.

"On a entendu les coups de feu!" Ah, Levi avait oublié que les deux points d'entrée étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Hitch était à ses côtés en un instant. "On dirait qu'on va devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, eh?"

"Tu as l'air enthousiaste," commenta Levi sèchement en comptant le reste de ses balles.

"On croit en vous, commandant Ackerman," dit Marlo sur un ton optimiste, le dos contre celui de Hitch. Levi remarqua le geste. Ils étaient proches. Au moins partenaires, peut-être même sur le point de se mettre ensemble. Dangereux.

Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant. Levi secoua la tête et dit, "C'est complètement idiot," avant qu'un premier homme soit à portée.

La visée parfaite de Hitch avait dû l'impressionner pendant la dernière seconde de sa vie, puis d'autres attaquant arrivèrent.

Il n'y avait qu'une option: faire feux, faire feux avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de riposter, et battre en retraite tout en tirant. Mais c'était loin d'être un plan parfait, et deux personnes de l'escouade Dreyse étaient morts avant de pouvoir se mettre à couvert. Quand chacun trouva un moyen de se cacher, Gunther était à terre, les paumes sur une jambe ensanglantée.

C'était inévitable. Il n'y avait ni ralenti, ni musique dramatique - ce n'était pas une série policière. Les soldats tombaient pathétiquement, et personne n'avait le temps de porter trop d'attention à leurs camarades. Gunther ne pouvait pas ramper jusqu'à un lieu sécurisé, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Quand une rafale de coups de feu prit sa direction, Petra appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une héroïne de la pire des façons. Son cerveau décora les murs en un instant, et Gunther pris une balle dans la poitrine. La douche de munitions ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs deux corps finirent immobiles sur le sol, à peine reconnaissables, à peine humanoïdes, du sang et des tripes partout.

Levi eut l'occasion de tirer, deux balles suffirent pour deux cibles. L'ennemi réciproqua, ciblant le corbeau. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une balle dans la tête, mais Oluo n'était pas si chanceux et se fit perforer le visage. Levi flancha à peine alors que trois membres de son escouade étaient morts en à peine vingt secondes, et il lança un regard vers l'ennemi.

C'était inévitable, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se dire. Ils mourraient tous, du moins, c'est ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Levi avait vu tant de gens mourir, encore et encore, il connaissait bien la fragilité de l'être humain. Mais si les vies de ses camarades étaient si fragiles, celles de ses adversaires l'étaient aussi, et il devait venger les morts qu'il venait de voir.

"Commandant Dreyse!"

Quand Eld s'était-il levé? Quand l'autre escouade s'était-elle retrouvée avec à peine deux membres? Quand Marlo avait-il été blessé à l'épaule?

Quand Hitch avait-elle décidé de se suicider?

"Hitch!" cria Marlo dans sa détresse alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, portant un de ses camarades morts en tant que bouclier. Elle dégoupilla une grenade avec les dents avant de foncer droit vers l'ennemi. Eld la suivit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait accomplir? Il pensait pouvoir la sauver de cette façon? Qu'ils arriveraient à échapper aux balles et à l'explosion à cette distance? Après tout, le chagrin et la colère rendent les gens stupides et imprudents.

Levi ne pouvait qu'être spectateur quand l'explosion fut déclenchée, ne pouvait que se baisser quand l'onde de choc approcha, ne pouvait qu'écouter les cris et les pleurs de Marlo.

C'était toujours pareil. Levi serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, s'octroyant une seconde de deuil pendant que la fumée se dissipait. Tellement de personnes qu'il avait mené à la mort. Tellement, si jeunes et pleins d'espoir. Tellement qui pleuraient, brisés, aucune merci ne les sauverait de leur destin cruel.

Il ne pouvait sauver personne.

Les pleurs de Marlo l'atteignirent de nouveau. Soudain, tout le reste semblait s'arrêter. Non. Il pouvait en sauver au moins un.

"H-Hitch . . . non, M-mon dieu, Hitch . . . "

La fumée était toujours là. Levi pouvait voir des corps affalés à terre, quelques personnes essayant de se lever en toussant. Neuf balles dans un chargeur, huit dans l'autre, un AR au chargeur plein dans le dos.

Levi vengerait leurs morts. Il vengerait tous ceux qui auront trouvé la mort aujourd'hui. Et il vivrait pour eux. Eren, également.

Il s'empressa de tirer dans les crânes des cibles les plus proches de lui, dans le nuage de fumée. Il devait être rapide, avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Les morts furent rapides, aussi anticlimatiques que celles de ses camarades. De ses amis.

Levi ne remarqua pas la teinte rouge que prenait sa vision alors qu'il abandonna ses pistolets vides pour passer au fusil d'assaut. Celui-ci pris une place confortable entre son bras et son torse, et il pressa la détente. Les balles volaient sans halte. Une satisfaction effrayante se faisait sentir avec chaque impact, chaque son d'agonie qu'il entendait à peine derrière les détonations.

Et ainsi vint le leader, arme pointée vers le corbeau. Il tira une fois, deux fois, dans le ventre, avant qu'une balle lui perce le crâne dans la mort la plus insignifiantes de toutes.

Une autre balle, puis une autre, puis une autre. Une pour chaque compagnon perdu. Une pour chaque pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine, pour la blessure sanguinolente dans ses tripes. Mais il ne restait plus assez de balles pour ça. Il n'y en avait jamais eu assez.

Enfin, après un long silence, bien après que son chargeur fut vidé, il tomba. Il s'écroula dans les abysses qui lui avaient volé huit amis aujourd'hui, et de nombreux ennemis, et il entendit à peine les ordres frénétiques de Marlo avant que les ténèbres ne se referment autour de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vérifiez ses signes vitaux."

"Comment il va?"

"Son pouls est faible -"

"Beaucoup de dommages?"

"Monsieur, vous compliquez les choses en -"

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres survivants?"

"Nile, si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries et que tu laisses pas les secouristes faire leur travail, Marlo sera le _seul_ survivant!"

 _Sans déconner_ , pensa Levi quand il entendit la réprimande d'Erwin. _Foutez-lui une lance dans le cul et cramez-le au-dessus d'un feu de camp._

Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était conscient, deux de plus pour sentir des mains sur son corps, puis quelques unes pour que la douleur dans son abdomen se fasse sentir. Puis, il se mit à hurler, un son presque inhumain déchira sa gorge et il commença à se débattre, se débarrassant des mains sur ses blessures. Il tenta de se reculer. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il couvrit ses blessures de ses bras, grognant sur les personnes agenouillées à ses côtés.

"Où est Erwin?"

Les yeux du corbeau cherchaient désespérément la zone, malgré sa vision floue. Des silhouettes sans visages. Il ne voyait rien - devenait aveugle - ils lui avaient donné quelque chose? Il était en train de mourir? Sa respiration accéléra, soulevant sa poitrine, et la douleur dans son ventre doubla, tripla, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie d'agonie.

"Tenez-le!"

Ses membres furent pressés contre le sol glacé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. La force pour laquelle il était connu était introuvable.

"Où est-il?!" Demanda à nouveau Levi, d'une voix bien plus faible. "Je sais que je l'ai entendu!"

"Levi!"

Une lueur d'espoir. La voix qu'il connaissait si bien, sur un ton soulagé.

"Je lui administre un sédatif!"

Ses muscles se relaxèrent presque instantanément, et ses yeux se cachèrent derrière ses paupières, rendant de nouveau le monde trop sombre.

* * *

Eren se réveilla dans un monde sombre, haletant, le coeur battant la chamade, si fort qu'il aurait pu déchirer sa poitrine. Il tâtonna à l'aveugle dans le noir pour allumer sa lampe. Quand la pièce baigna enfin dans la lumière, sa respiration se calma, et son coeur ralentit, oubliant son cauchemar.

La lumière. Quelque chose de si simple, mais tellement apaisant. Quelque chose dont tellement de gens dans le reste du monde profitaient.

Eren passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et se dit qu'il lui faudrait une douche. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se souvenir des détails de son rêve. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'affecter si violemment? Qu'est-ce qui causerait une telle panique? Mais il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas se poser ces questions, qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de s'en rappeler. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il de cauchemars chroniques? Des jours? Des semaines? Depuis combien de temps faisait-il noir? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé à sa soeur ou à ses amis? À Levi?

Levi. La réalisation vint plus violemment qu'un poing dans les gencives. Il déverouilla son téléphone en panique. Quand s'était-il endormi? Pourquoi cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis l'appel? Combien de temps était-il resté éveillé avant de sombrer? Il ne se souvenait que de l'inquiétude qui l'empêchait de s'endormir, puis… puis quoi? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il que de quelques heures après leur conversation? Leur court échange, Levi avait tenté sans grand succès de le rassurer, et ils... ils . . .

Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois.

Peut-être que cette information n'aurait pas dû mettre un terme à ses questionnements. Eren aurait dû se concentrer sur des choses plus inquiétantes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de retenir les traits de son visage au lieu de rester bouche bée comme un idiot, mais au moins il n'oublierait pas ses yeux ou la façon dont ses cheveux sombres les voilaient. Il se rappelait avoir été hypnotisé. Il se souvenait de la chaleur qui lui était montée aux joues, il réitérait l'action en ce moment même.

Eren ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre menant au grand amour, mais aux crush foudroyants? Disons simplement qu'il n'était pas opposé à l'idée d'écouter cette voix prononcer son nom encore une fois. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais si Levi mourait, et Eren sentit soudainement un poids dans sa poitrine. La mission devait déjà être terminée, mais est-ce que Levi serait joignable si il était en vie? Était-il toujours vivant?

La réponse lui vint, et il se sentit stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant de se mettre à paniquer. Hanji. Hanji pourrait lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais ouvert Skype si rapidement.

" _Eren. J'étais sur le point de t'appeler._ "

Elle avait décroché à la première sonnerie, comme toujours, mais son accueil était bien moins énergique que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air exténuée, peut-être même affligée. Le soulagement qui s'était installé un instant auparavant fut instantanément étouffé par une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude qui lui donna la nausée.

"Comment va Levi?"

Un grésillement traduisit un profond soupir de la brune, et elle répondit, " _Stable, pour l'instant_."

"Stable?" répéta Eren, sa nausée s'intensifia. "Hanji?"

" _Il s'est fait tirer dans le ventre, deux fois_." Sa voix tremblait, elle était au bord des larmes. " _On l'a presque perdu_."

"Mais il va bien maintenant, non?" demanda Eren avec espoir. "Stable, c'est bien, non?"

" _C'est bien_ ," confirma Hanji. Sa voix était toujours incertaine, mais elle semblait rapidement reprendre ses esprits, comme si rien ne s'était passé. " _Mais il aura peut-être des séquelles. Il vivra, mais_ . . . "

"Mais?" Insista Eren. La peur venait à peine de battre en retraite, seulement pour revenir plus intense. "Mais quoi, Hanji?"

" _Il va peut-être perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Un des impacts était trop proche de sa colonne; ils m'ont foutue dehors avant de commencer l'opération, donc je ne sais pas si il est toujours en bonne condition_."

Eren resta muet un moment. Perdre l'usage de ses jambes . . . C'était horrible. Une punition terrible pour ne rien avoir fait de mal.

Le brun déglutit difficilement, puis demanda, "Mets moi au courant quand tu as des nouvelles, d'accord?"

" _Bien sûr_."

Eren resta silencieux, et Hanji tenta de le consoler.

" _Il font de leur mieux pour le sauver, Eren. Tout va bien se passer_."

Eren laissa s'échapper un soupir tremblant. "J'espère que tu as raison."

" _Regarde le bon côté des choses, Eren. Peu importe les séquelles, il va survivre. Il est stabilisé. Il va bien. Il n'y a aucun dommage au cerveau_." C'était mieux que rien, se dit Eren silencieusement. Même si ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, il vivrait, et il serait toujours le même vieux trouduc. " _Et, hey, si il doit se déplacer sur des roulettes, il va arrêter de toujours risquer sa vie, tu sais_."

"Hanji, c'est morbide," la réprimanda immédiatement Eren, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fut surpris par la satisfaction que le simple fait de rire lui apportait. La tension dans ses épaules faiblit, l'anxiété dans laquelle il se noyait battit quelque peu en retraite. Il continua à glousser sans pouvoir se contrôler, bien que les mots d'Hanji n'avaient pas été humoristiques.

" _Je suis sérieuse_ ," insista-t-elle, mais elle joignit bientôt le brun dans son fou rire. Celui-ci réalisa qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose, voire plus intensément, étant la meilleure amie du corbeau. " _Oh mon dieu, essaie de l'imaginer en chaise roulante, en train de menacer tout le monde, les poings levés_."

"Il essaierait de te rouler dessus pour avoir ri de lui."

" _Oh, sûrement tous les jours_."

Cela faisait du bien, réalisa Eren, d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi, pour parler et rire avec lui. Quand avait-il ri pour la dernière fois? Quand s'était-il laissé rire pour la dernière fois? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà réellement ri avec Levi? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être que la dernière fois était avec lui? Avec ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent? Bien avant cela? Il ne le savait pas. Peu importe, il riait maintenant, et c'était une sensation magnifique.

"Hey, Hanji - "

Juste au moment où Eren allait la remercier pour son aide,elle l'interrompa sur un ton surexcité, elle parlait presque trop rapidement pour se faire comprendre par le brun.

" _Erwin vient de me dire que je peux y aller! Je reviens juste après, d'accord? Je te tiens au courant par messages_."

"Oh," répondit Eren, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que lui disait Hanji, et il se redressa d'un coup, tentant de répondre sans trop bégayer. "Oh! Oui, vas-y! Dis-moi tout, d'accord?"

" _Bien sûr! Prends soin de toi, Eren! Va prendre une douche et manger quelque chose si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je reviens tout de suite!_ "

Comment le savait-elle? Après tout, Hanji était stressée, elle aussi, et ne s'occupait sûrement pas bien de ses besoins non plus.

"Je le ferai," lui promis Eren. "Toi aussi, Hanji."

" _Oui, plus tard_ ," lui dit-elle en retour, et elle raccrocha.

Eren laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux, puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour mieux digérer les nouvelles informations. Levi allait bien. A peu près. Peut-être des séquelles. Peut-être perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Mais en bonne santé. Tout va bien mentalement. Toujours fonctionnel. Tout allait bien se passer.

Avec ses nouvelles en tête, Eren roula sur le côté, s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Il se doucherait et mangerait plus tard; pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir, tant qu'il était calme, relaxé.

Et cette fois, aucun rêve ne lui parvint.

* * *

Le retour de Levi dans le monde des vivants était similaire à un réveil après une sieste impromptue; il était dans les vapes, déshydraté, et ne voulait pas bouger ou même ouvrir les yeux. Mais il y avait des voix à sa gauche qui l'empêchaient de retrouver le sommeil, un bourdonnement constant dans la pièce. Comme un réveil qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre, mais il essaya tout de même, tendant un bras pour tâtonner à l'aveugle sur sa table de chevet.

"Levi?"

Le bourdonnement se fit moins intense, et pendant une seconde, des mots étaient discernables. Une main pris celle du corbeau qui fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. Une main? Sur un réveil? Quel genre de drogues est-ce qu'il avait bien pu prendre?

"Levi, comment tu te sens?"

Levi élança la main vers la chose inconnue, et il aurait juré avoir senti un visage et des lunettes heurter sa main. Il n'y fit pas attention - désorienté à ce point, il s'en fichait totalement - et grommela, "Ferme-là et laisse moi dormir, putain de réveil chelou."

 _Quel rêve bizarre_ , se dit-il en se réinstallant sous les couvertures pour pouvoir dormir. Mais l'alarme repris de plus belle, et il laissa s'échapper un grognement confus. Il venait de l'arrêter, non? Ça ne pouvait pas déjà faire quinze minutes, si?

" _Réveil_? C'est nouveau ça!" Les mots commençaient enfin à être compréhensibles, et Levi lâcha un grognement quand il reconnut la voix familière. "Mec, Ils ont sérieusement dû te droguer."

"La ferme," se plaint Levi, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. "J'essaie de dormir."

"Toutes mes excuses, M. Ackerman, mais c'est l'heure de faire un bilan médical," dit doucement une voix inconnue, et il entendit des pas légers et des roues grincer. "Je vais devoir vous demander de vous redresser, d'accord? Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"

"Oh, bordel," ronchonna le corbeau en soulevant une paupière. Il se fit assaillir par la lumière intense, mais se força à ouvrir les deux yeux. Il prit le temps d'observer ses alentours avant de réaliser dans quel endroit il se trouvait et lâcha un léger, "Oh."

"Surprise!" s'exclama Hanji en remuant les mains. "Tu es à l'hôpital! Contente de savoir que tu es enfin parmi nous!"

L'hôpital . . . il devait être gravement blessé. Les détails de la mission étaient flous, mais il se rappelait de la mort et de coups de feu. Ça avait dû mal tourner, et il avait été touché, mais il n'avait qu'une question en tête sur le moment.

"La mission est un succès?"

Hanji hésita avant de répondre, "L'objectif a été complété."

"Ah," était la seule réponse que Levi pouvait offrir.

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire: de nombreuses victimes. Il se souvint instantanément d'avoir vu le crâne de Petra voler en éclats, et une pointe de tristesse perça sa poitrine. Il y avait des chances que d'autres soient en vie, mais très peu. Levi avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop espérer. Est-ce que toute son escouade avait trouvé le même sort? Une exécution?

Il secoua doucement la tête; son deuil attendrait. Pour l'instant, il devait se préoccuper de sa propre santé. Levi empoigna les barres métalliques de chaque côté de son lit pour l'aider à se relever. L'infirmière s'empressa à son chevet, mais une seconde trop tard.

"Putain de merde!" cria Levi quand une douleur vive explosa dans son abdomen, et Hanji ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il rétorqua immédiatement, "Va te faire enculer par un cactus!"

"J'aurais dû vous prévenir," s'exclama l'infirmière en l'aidant à se redresser. "Toutes mes excuses! Ça doit être douloureux - "

"Et pas qu'un putain de peu, ouais," cria le corbeau, et Hanji continua à rire. Levi lui jeta un regard noir, il grogna presque, "Ferme ta gueule avant que je te botte le cul tellement fort que ce sera toi l'infirme!"

"M. Ackerman, veuillez vous calmer pour que je puisse vérifier votre pression sanguine!" L'infirmière avait l'air extrêmement nerveuse en entendant toutes ces menaces. "Et je vous conseille fortement de garder votre pied loin du derrière de Mlle Zoe tant que vos blessures guérissent!"

Incapable de se contrôler, Hanji failli tomber et s'agrippa aux barres du lit, totalement hilare. Levi s'appuya contre les oreillers apportés par son infirmière et laissa s'échapper un soupir pour faire disparaître la colère. Il leva la main pour laisser tomber son poing sur la tête de son amie.

"T'es une grande tarée, tu le sais ça, binoclarde?"

"Bah au moins je suis grande."

"Ferme ta gueule." Levi tendit son bras pour laisser l'infirmière l'examiner et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. "Quelles autres victimes est-ce qu'il y a eu?"

Hanji hésita, mais elle savait que le dire simplement serait le mieux. "Toute ton escouade est morte. Marlo est le seul survivant de l'escouade Dreyse. Marlo a dit que tu . . . tu les as tous tués. Tous les membres de ce gang. Puis tu as tiré dans la tête du leader, de nombreuses fois. Tu n'as pas arrêté avant d'être à court de munitions."

Elle avait l'air étrangement intriguée, ses yeux scrutaient son visage, attendant une réaction visible. Levi soupira en fermant les yeux alors que l'infirmière relâcha son bras pour se saisir d'un stéthoscope. "Au moins ils sont partis pour de bon," dit-il. "Les laisser se regrouper est la dernière chose dont on aie besoin."

"C'est ce qu'Erwin a dit, lui aussi," répondit Hanji en le regardant curieusement pendant que l'infirmière pressa son outil sur sa poitrine. "Nile a piqué une crise par rapport aux victimes, mais le boulot a été fait."

"Je peux pas lui en vouloir," dit sombrement Levi en fixant le lit d'un air coupable. "C'est un gros sacrifice à faire, même si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité." Personne ne lui répondit, il tourna donc son attention vers son ventre. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là exactement?"

"Deux balles 9mm à bout portant, d'après Marlo." Hanji secoua la tête, à la fois ahurie et fascinée. "Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre, pour être honnête, mais c'est ce que tu as fait. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi que ce soit! Je suis contente que tu sois encore là."

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Merci." Il toucha le bandage autour de son abdomen expérimentalement. "Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles?"

"Votre estomac a été déchiré, mais on a pu s'en occuper assez rapidement," dit l'infirmière. "Quelques nerfs spinaux ont été endommagés. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs des effets que cela aura, ni pour combien de temps. Pouvez-vous bouger les jambes?"

De l'appréhension se fit voir dans l'expression de Levi, il hésita soudainement. Est-ce qu'il _pouvait_ bouger les jambes? Il ne se souvenait même pas si il les avait utilisées pour se redresser. Pour commencer, il fit bouger sa jambe droite; des fourmillements - comme de petites aiguilles - couraient sous sa peau, mais il pouvait la sentir et la bouger. Il la plia et fit tourner sa cheville, juste pour être sûr. La sensation étrange persistait, mais n'était plus aussi intense après un moment.

Ensuite, la jambe gauche. Les spectateurs retenaient leur respiration. Levi fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, et, prenant une grande inspiration, tenta de faire agir ses muscles.

Rien.

Après un long moment, ses mains vinrent couvrir son visage et il laissa s'échapper un soupir tremblant.

"Levi . . . "

"Bordel," murmura-t-il, sa voix légèrement brisée. " _Putain_. Bordel de . . . "

"Levi," répéta Hanji, plus fort cette fois. Elle pris l'une de ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Levi, tout ira bien."

"Je peux même pas la sentir. Je peux - " Il donna un coup dans sa jambe. " - sentir - " Il frappa sa jambe du poing, laissant la colère l'emporter. " - _que dalle!_ "

"Levi - "

"Comment je peux faire quoi que ce soit comme ça?!" cracha le corbeau en fixant sa jambe d'un air dégoûté. "Je suis un putain d'infirme, Hanji. Je sers plus à rien - "

"Levi, la ferme," l'interrompit Hanji en serrant sa main pour obtenir son attention. " _Ça va aller_. Ouais, t'es un boiteux. Et alors? Tu restes un de nos hommes les plus brillants. Erwin te trouvera un job de bureau."

"Je _veux pas_ d'un travail du genre," grogna Levi.

"Uhm . . . si je peux interrompre?" dit l'infirmière, hésitante. Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle, et elle détourna le regard, incapable de regarder son patient dans les yeux. "Je ne suis pas docteur, mais je pense que vous avez une monoplégie? Ça peut parfois être temporaire. Ce qui signifie qu'avec une thérapie, vous pourriez être capable de marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé."

"Tu vois, Levi?" dit Hanji en souriant. "Tout ira bien, je te l'avais dit!"

"E-eh bien," la corrigea rapidement l'infirmière, "pas forcément. Mais il est très probable qu'une amélioration soit possible. Vous ne pourrez sûrement plus courir, mais vous pourriez marcher correctement avec une canne."

"Une canne," répéta Levi, toujours furieux. "Génial. Putain de merveilleux. Je suis trop jeune pour cette merde, bordel."

"Au moins ce n'est pas une chaise roulante," remarqua Hanji. Levi grommela en réponse. Elle avait raison - ce n'est pas le pire qui aurait pu arriver.

"J'imagine." Il se détendit avec un soupir exaspéré. "Beaucoup d'espoir, peu d'attentes."

* * *

 _Driiing . . . Driiing . . . drii -_

"Levi?!"

Un rire profond répondit à Eren, qui se crispa d'excitement et lui offrit un large sourire.

" _Ça faisait longtemps, gamin_."

* * *

 **Aaah, Levi est vivant!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à suivre la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre qui arrivera bientôt!**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tu vas bien?!"

Ce fut la première question d'Eren et, étrangement, celle de Levi également. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi s'inquiéterait pour lui - il ne risquait pas sa vie, contrairement à l'autre - mais le corbeau insista sur un échange équitable d'informations. Eren joua le jeu du mieux qu'il put. Il infoma Levi sur ce qu'il faisait - si il se nourrissait correctement, comment il s'occupait, quand il dormait - en gardant pour lui les cauchemars et crises de panique. Levi n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

En échange, Levi lui expliqua tout sur ses blessures et sur les séquelles possibles. La perte de sensibilité dans sa jambe droite,la perte de contrôle de la gauche. Le trou béant dans son estomac qui nécessiterait une greffe de peau. Quand Hanji s'était portée volontaire pour être la donneuse, et que le corbeau refusa sans aucune hésitation.

"On peut passer en vidéo?" était la question suivante d'Eren, et Levi le prévint, " _Je n'ai que mon téléphone_."

Eren s'en foutait. Levi également. Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la petite icône au coin de l'écran. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de cacher leur sourire en voyant le visage de chacun, et Eren ne fit rien pour stopper ses lames.

"Levi . . . "

" _Eren_."

Ils se fixèrent un moment, analysant leurs expressions, vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien, et Eren repris enfin la conversation.

" . . . T'as vraiment pas bonne mine, mec."

Levi laissa s'échapper un petit rire. " _Va te faire enculer_."

"Peut-être quand tu seras sorti de ton lit d'hôpital," tenta Eren, incapable de ne pas sourire en voyant l'expression étonnée de Levi. C'était comme un rayon de soleil après une journée sombre; voir le visage du corbeau, entendre sa voix, savoir qu'il allait bien, et Eren oublia un instant tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours, toute sa solitude et sa paranoïa disparurent jusqu'à n'être qu'un grain de sable dans le fond de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, bien que la façon dont Levi le rendait heureux était un peu embarrassante.

Le commandant reprit rapidement ses esprits, et un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres. " _C'est une invitation?_ "

En guise de réponse, le sourire du brun fut remplacé par de l'embarras. Il se souvint des pensée plus plaisantes - bien que quelque peu stressantes - qui l'avaient harcelé depuis plusieurs jours, et l'idée de partager un lit avec Levi fut soudain un peu trop vivante dans son esprit.

" _Du calme, Eren, je plaisante_ ," dit doucement Levi, bien que le nom du brun sur ses lèvres donna des frissons au brun. Il se retint de rougir et son ami continua. " _T'as pas bonne mine non plus_ ," remarqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant ses yeux gonflés et les cernes violacées qu'il exhibait. " _Tu dors bien ces temps-ci?_ "

Eren sentit un mensonge sur le bout de sa langue. _Je vais bien_. Il faillit le dire. Mais une vague de culpabilité l'atteint; pourquoi mentir à Levi? Levi, qu'il avait failli perdre? Dont le premier instinct avait été d'appeler le brun dès qu'il en eut l'occasion? Pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, se souciant de sa santé après avoir été lui-même aux portes de la mort? Ce n'était pas juste, se dit Eren, pas juste de mentir à quelqu'un qui avait été si honnête avec lui et qui se souciait autant du brun.

Il admit alors, "Pas vraiment," et se prépara à être grondé.

A la place, Levi lui demanda, " _Pourquoi?_ "

Pourquoi, en effet? Etait-ce la solitude étouffante? La nervosité qui venait en même temps que le sommeil, créée par la peur des cauchemars qui l'envahissaient depuis des semaines? La paranoïa insensée causée par le manque excessif de lumière qui répugnait ses instincts? La peur irrationnelle qui le faisait regarder derrière lui chaque minute, pensant avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose? La terreur de dormir plus de quelques minutes, sous peine de rater un appel important de ses amis - ou même de Levi?

C'était bien trop soudain, trop puissant, et Eren se sentit devenir malade, horriblement nauséeux. Il couvrit sa bouche en sentant de la bile remonter. Aux côtés de la nervosité, il y avait de la honte. Comment Levi pouvait-il en faire partie? Il ne pouvait cependant pas se mentir à lui-même; en repensant à leurs quelques coups de fil et à leur timing, ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que le corbeau était devenu une sorte de sauveur pour Eren, interceptant toujours ses peurs, sa paranoïa, sa solitude avec ses contacts intermittents.

" _Eren?_ "

Oh, il était toujours là, n'est-ce pas? Il était encore là, et Eren l'obligeait à assister à sa crise, à gérer ses conneries. Le brun étouffa un sanglot à l'aide de sa paume. Levi avait bien plus important à faire que d'être présent pour Eren, que de se préoccuper de leur conversation, il n'avait certainement pas le temps d'assister à une telle crise du brun. Lui-même ne savait même pas pourquoi il en faisait une.

"J-Je suis désolé," parvint-il à dire, se forçant à respirer pour se calmer, même si ça ne l'aidait en rien. "Je devrais y aller. T'as sûrement besoin de sommeil."

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Levi. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu son expression hésitante, la confusion dans ses sourcils froncés, la légère peine frayant son chemin dans ses yeux argentés.

" _Eren?_ " Sa voix était incertaine, douce, craignant une nouvelle crise. " _Je viens de me lever. J'ai pas besoin de dormir. Est-ce que ça va?_ "

"Tu as besoin de repos," insista Eren, essayant de paraître compassionné, comme si le bien-être de Levi était la raison pour laquelle il le rejetait. Il se détestait d'autant plus que ça ne l'était pas - sachant que la vraie raison était tout simplement irrationnelle, mais il le fit sans se poser de questions. "Va dormir, ça t'aidera à aller mieux."

Si il avait ne serait-ce que jeté un regard en direction du corbeau, peut-être que sa nervosité aurait disparu. Evidemment, il garda les yeux baissés. En conséquence, c'est Levi qui commença à se sentir mal, se frottant la nuque, dans l'incertitude.

" _Tu es sûr? Je peux rester si c'est ce que tu veux_."

Ce qui était une offre pleine d'espoir de la part de Levi devint une douloureuse réalité dans les oreilles d'Eren. Alors que le corbeau voulait juste que le brun accepte son aide, ce dernier n'entendit que la mention sous-jacente d'être un poids pour son ami. Un son étranglé quitta ses lèvres, et il secoua rapidement la tête.

"Non. Non, je te dérangerai pas plus longtemps."

Eren ne voulait qu'enlever ce poids des épaules de Levi. Il était dans un état déplorable, et le corbeau avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui.

" _Ah . . . d'accord. Je t'appellerai plus tard_."

Si seulement il relevait les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait voir la peine s'installer sur le visage de Levi - la douleur causée par Eren lui-même. Est-ce qu'il reviendrait sur sa réjection? Est-ce qu'il ferait en sorte de revenir en arrière? Essaierait-il de réparer ce malentendu avant qu'il ne s'empire?

"Ouais. A plus tard."

Au lieu de tout cela, Eren étouffa l'once de courage qui lui restait, et après quelques moments passés dans un silence de plomb, un bip indiquant la fin d'un appel arriva jusqu'à lui. Un néant familier fit son apparition dans la poitrine d'Eren alors qu'il éteignait son ordinateur.

I peine un instant, il paniquait. Désormais, il se sentait simplement vide. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de sommeil.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enrouler dans ses couvertures et fermer les yeux, il entendit une courte sonnerie venant de son téléphone. Il sortit doucement l'appareil de sa poche pour regarder léthargiquement le message affiché. Mikasa. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment répondre? Il était exténué. Mais une seconde sonnerie se fit entendre, puis une autre, puis une autre dans une conversation différente. Eren supposa qu'il pouvait répondre brièvement.

Malgré la fatigue pesant sur ses paupières et les ténèbres s'installant dans les recoins de son esprit, il glissa un pouce sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller.

* * *

"On a bonne mine à ce que je vois, champion."

Un soupir d'irritation répondit au sarcasme, et Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Va-t'en d'ici, bigleuse."

Hanji s'assit sur une chaise dans le bureau de son ami. Elle posa une tasse de café devant lui - un cadeau de son escouade. Une pointe de douleur traça son chemin dans sa poitrine. Il l'ignora.

"Je viens avec une offrande," répondit chaleureusement Hanji, ignorant sa tentative de se débarrasser d'elle. "Quel est le problème, petit chou?"

"Ma jambe va bien," répondit sèchement Levi. Un mensonge, évidemment, vu la canne appuyée sur son bureau, mais c'était le sujet dont elle voulait parler, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"Mm, deuxième essai. Je vois des eaux troubles dans tes yeux."

"Dans mes yeux," répéta Levi.

"Dans tes yeux," insista Hanji en hochant sérieusement la tête.

Il y eut un silence, et Levi arrêta d'écrire, l'esprit bien loin du rapport en face de lui. Il s'appuya contre son dossier, étendant les jambes devant lui. Il pouvait à peu près bouger sa jambe gauche maintenant, mais c'était aussi précis qu'une marionnette attachée à un fil. Il était certain que travailler à un bureau n'aidait en rien, mais Erwin insistait sur le fait qu'il aie besoin de repos. Connard.

Quel _était_ le problème? Il y avait sa jambe, et Marlo, et Eren -

"Je pense . . . Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de choses."

"Alors explique-moi," proposa Hanji, une main sur son épaule.

Bordel, c'était la seule personne à pouvoir obtenir autant de lui si facilement. Levi se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et commença à se masser les tempes, soupirant profondément.

"Tu penses que mes jambes redeviendront comme avant?"

Hanji expira sèchement, comme si elle s'attendait à cette question mais espérait ne pas l'entendre. "Tu préfères la réponse gentille ou honnête?"

"Dites moi, doc," tenta Levi, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, "pourrai-je reprendre ma carrière dans le hockey?"

"Honnêtement? Non, ça m'étonnerait." Levi flancha, mais Hanji continua. "Si tu étais sorti de l'opération en gardant un minimum de mobilité dans la jambe, j'aurais dit que oui, pourquoi pas? Mais tu ne sentais absolument rien, Levi. Les dommages nerveux peuvent être réparés, mais il est rare que qui que ce soit guérisse après ça." Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant. "J'imagine qu'Erwin te mettra la pression de toute façon, mais si il ne dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur la possibilité que tu retournes sur le terrain, ce sera mon poing dans sa gueule."

Elle avait sûrement raison. Une partie de lui voulait y retourner, sur le terrain. Il détestait travailler à un bureau. Mais... le terrain, c'était toujours sanglant. Il avait perdu tellement de gens. Pourrait-il supporter le poids de plus de morts sur ses épaules? Il arrivait à peine à supporter celles du passé. Sans compter tous les parents, frères, soeurs, être aimés des victimes le détestaient plus que tout.

"J'ai vu Marlo tout à l'heure," admit doucement Levi. Hanji leva la tête, et sa voix se fit plus sombre.

"Mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre." Le corbeau passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Il a perdu sa meilleure amie dans cette mission. Elle a essayé d'être un putain de héros. Il a perdu tout le monde . . . "

"Chou, c'est pas ta faute."

"Ça ne change rien."

Un silence s'installa pendant que tous deux réfléchissaient à ces mots. Il avait raison; peu importe s'il était coupable ou non, tout le monde rejetait la faute sur Levi, sur celui qui amena ses hommes à la mort. C'était une chose à laquelle il s'habituait, mais Marlo n'était qu'un _gamin_. Il n'aurait même pas dû faire partie de ce raid. Personne dans son escouade n'aurait dû y être. C'était horrible. Levi n'avait pas perdu de coéquipier avant d'être au moins deux ans plus âgé que ce mec.

"Ce n'est pas tout, si?"

Levi n'était pas assez faible pour lui dire que _non, ce n'est pas tout_ , mais son silence répondit à sa place.

"C'est Eren?"

Levi soupira lentement. Elle savait toujours tout.

"Il est juste tellement _déroutant_ , Hanji."

"Pour toi," elle rit. "Lâche le morceau. Écoute l'analyse d'une lady."

"La semaine dernière . . . " Il ne trouva pas ses mots, et dû recommencer. "On n'a pas fait d'appel vidéo depuis longtemps. La semaine passée . . . bordel, je sais pas. Il m'a rejeté sans raison."

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas une raison?"

"Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui demander s'il allait bien."

"Et tu penses que ça se passait mal pour lui?"

"Evidemment, binoclarde," s'indigna Levi, commençant à être irrité. Il s'adoucit légèrement en repensant à la scène - Eren ayant les larmes aux yeux, la façon dont il essayait de cacher le tremblement de sa lèvre, sa voix brisée. "Pourquoi il voudrait pas juste me parler?"

"C'est l'enfer pour lui, tu sais." Hanji se détendit sur sa chaise et sirota son café, rappelant à Levi que le sien était toujours là. Il tendit le bras pour saisir sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. La chaleur le détendit. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point le manque de soleil et la solitude le stresse? Et tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il ne prend pas soin de lui-même comme il devrait dans cet état."

Levi fit la moue en fixant son café. "Ça me ramène à la question du pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en parle pas. Ce petit morveux, il sait que je l'écouterais. Je suis là, je lui parle, non?"

Hanji pencha la tête sur le côté. Levi ne savait pas si elle réfléchissait à sa réponse ou à comment la formuler. Après un moment, elle reprit, "Tu as tes propres problèmes aussi, non? Il doit ne pas vouloir te déranger."

"Au prix de sa santé mentale?"

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi, Levi." Hanji prit une autre gorgée de son café. "Il est dans une situation merdique, et il ne veut pas que toi aussi, tu doives t'en inquiéter."

Perplexe, Levi se souvint de leur conversation, "Mais je l'ai _invité_ à m'en parler."

Hanji répondit patiemment, "Ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose pour quelqu'un dont le mental est si affecté."

"Bordel," était la seule chose que Levi fut capable de répondre.

Comment avait-il été aussi aveugle?

Il était un vétéran de guerre, il avait perdu beaucoup, il avait vu ses meilleurs amis se transformer en légumes des suites de traumatismes, il avait mené des gens à leur mort, il avait annoncé à tellement de familles que leurs enfants, leurs frères et leurs soeurs avaient été massacrés. Il avait vu tellement de tragédie. Il avait vu des vies être détruites. Levi connaissait bien la souffrance. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé à quel point Eren souffrait? Comment n'avait-il pas vu les signes de quelqu'un dont l'esprit ne tient qu'à un fil?

Eren était un autre soldat, se battant pour sa vie et son bien-être, et il était en train de perdre. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'amener à la victoire.

"Il a besoin de toi, Levi," dit doucement Hanji.

Surpris, le corbeau se demanda s'il avait pensé tout haut, mais non, Hanji savait. Elle savait toujours. Finissant son café, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Va le voir."

Elle la referma derrière elle.

* * *

 _"Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas?"_

 _"Je pense que j'avais jamais vraiment réalisé."_

Une moitié de vérité. La réjection faisait extrêmement mal. La peur de cette douleur fut ce qui poussa Eren à placer tant de pilules dans sa main. L'insistance de Mikasa demeurait dans un coin de son esprit. Ses mains tremblaient. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient du verre. Allait-il réellement le faire? Et Levi dans tout ça?

 _"Bah, dis lui quand même. On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, lui aussi."_

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Levi. Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait simplement arrêter de souffrir, mais qu'est-ce que Levi penserait? Il était faible.

C'est ce qui l'amena jusqu'à son ordinateur, ce qui le fit ouvrir Skype. Il releva l'écran de façon à ce que le corbeau ne puisse pas voir l'eau et les pilules sur son bureau, se préparant intérieurement. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton. Appuie, et s'il ne répond pas, Eren peut en finir.

Avant qu'il ne passe à l'action, il reçut un appel. Eren poussa un petit cri de surprise, coeur battant. _Levi?_

Il répondit, et le corbeau apparut, tasse à la main.

 _"C'est plus tard maintenant?"_

Eren se força à sourire. "Oui. Bon retour, le vieux."

Levi lâcha un petit rire. " _Je suis dans mon âge d'or, petite merde._ " Il sirota son café. " _Bref, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête d'ange?_ "

Pendant un instant, Eren oublia ses peurs. Pendant un instant, la dépression n'était plus si tangible.

Mais uniquement pour un instant. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. "Je, euh . . . J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Levi leva les sourcils et s'approcha de l'écran, curieux. Le poing d'Eren se referma sur les pilules. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

" _Et qu'est-ce que c'est, morveux?_ "

Eren déglutit autour de la boule se formant dans sa gorge.

"Je t'aime, Levi."

* * *

 **Chapitre bittersweet, comme disent les anglophones. Un Eren suicidaire, mais un Eren amoureux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Et à suivre la fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre!**

 **Je viens d'entrer à l'université, donc je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais la fiction est bientôt terminée.**

 **Bonne nuit!**


	8. Chapitre 8

Eren . . . quoi?

L'aime? Comme . . . aimer en tant qu'ami, ou _aime_ aime? Ça fait beaucoup d'amour. S'il parlait d'amitié, pourquoi il le dirait de cette façon? Ce serait étrange. Ça devait être plus que ça?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Eren reprit.

" _Je, euh, je me suis attaché, tu vois. T'es sympa et beau et tu m'aides beaucoup, et je suis seul ici, et avec le temps tu es devenu très important pour moi -_ "

"Tu te répètes," le coupa Levi. Une pointe de regret se fit sentir dans sa poitrine quand Eren flancha, les lèvres tremblantes. Le corbeau tenta de réparer son erreur en bégayant. "Je veux dire - merde, pardon, je voulais pas - "

" _Ça va_ ," l'interrompit Eren dans un murmure. Sa voix brisée ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Levi n'en dit rien. " _Je suis désolé. J'en ai trop dit._ "

"Tu n'as pas - "

" _Je vais y aller._ "

La main d'Eren se dirigea vers la souris. La panique atteint brusquement Levi, et il saisit le bord de son bureau. Eren s'enfuyait encore une fois, et tout était sa faute.

"Attends!"

Le brun se figea, fixant Levi dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Le corbeau hésita.

"Je - "

Il se stoppa. Il n'avait jamais autant douté de la marche à suivre, des mots qu'il devrait utiliser, de comment faire passer son message, de comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

" _. . . oui?_ "

Eren avait l'air prêt à s'enfuir.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime bien."

Silence. La surprise prit d'assaut le visage du brun. Il prit une grande inspiration et regardait le corbeau, les yeux embués.

" _Tu es sûr?_ "

Est-ce qu'il l'était? Levi savait qu'il aimait Eren, mais à quel point?

Eren était adorable. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux et soyeux et Levi adorerait le vérifier lui-même. Il avait les yeux verts les plus beaux qu'il n'aie jamais vu. Il avait un talent pour faire rire le corbeau. Il illuminait ses journées quand il croulait sous la paperasse et l'ennui. Eren était quelqu'un à qui il aimait toujours parler.

Eren souffrait, et même après des années de travail ayant pour but d'aider les gens, Levi n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'aider quelqu'un.

"Ouais. J'en suis certain."

C'était soudain. Levi le savait bien. C'était soudain, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait, mais sa confession ne lui apporta ni regret, ni sentiment d'obligation à l'égard du brun. Si Eren était intéressé, Levi ne serait pas contre l'idée de se mettre en couple, et de voir où cela les mènerait. Après tout, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à flirter pour rien; maintenant qu'il y pensait, Levi était certain que la possibilité d'un couple aurait été mentionnée tôt ou tard.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Eren soit heureux. Pourquoi y avait-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues? Quelque peu paniqué, Levi fit de son mieux pour cacher sa confusion. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

"Eren?"

Eren reprit une inspiration, et Levi se rendit compte qu'il essayait de camoufler ses pleurs. Le brun finit par pleurer dans ses paumes, fermant les yeux, ce qui fit couler d'autant plus de larmes. Ne sachant que faire, Levi le regardait, l'air perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire? Comment réconforter quelqu'un qui pleurait? Il n'avait jamais eu de talent pour ce genre de choses.

En fin de compte, il n'eut rien à faire. Eren tendit le bras pour changer l'angle de la caméra, et Levi stoppa net tout mouvement. Des pilules, de toutes formes, tailles et couleurs. Des pilules partout, éparpillées sur le bureau, certainement sur le sol également. Les mains tremblantes d'Eren les rassemblèrent, en faisait tomber plus d'une, pour toutes les mettre dans un seul flacon et le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une force surprenante. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Levi regardait la scène avec les yeux écarquillés, un sentiment de peur grandissant dans sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu - ?"

Eren secoua rapidement la tête. " _Presque._ "

Le soulagement noya presque le corbeau. Il failli répondre "bien," mais se dit que cela semblerait trop dur. Il lui dit plutôt, "Heureusement."

Eren continua à trembler par la force de ses sanglots. Il n'y avait rien que Levi puisse dire, ou faire, à part regarder les larmes dévaler ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation?

Heureusement, il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'Eren ne lui réponde. " _Je-je suis désolé,_ " bégaya-t-il à travers ses larmes, la voix sombre. " _Je suis qu'un idiot. Je devrais y aller._ "

Est-ce qu'il essayait encore de partir? Levi secoua la tête en soupirant. "Reste. Je veux que tu restes."

Eren vacilla, fixant enfin l'écran, les yeux rouges et gonflés. " _Tu es sûr?_ "

Levi hocha la tête. "Certain."

Eren sembla apaisé par ce mot, il se détendit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre, et Levi voulait lui dire d'arrêter, mais le brun reprit. " _Ne le prends pas mal mais . . . Tu n'as pas du travail à faire?_ "

Levi fronça les sourcils, irrité. Il se calma d'un soupir. "Arrête de me remettre en question. Reste."

Eren pencha la tête sur le côté. Un mouvement assez mignon malgré le rouge de ses yeux et son expression toujours tendue. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, bien qu'un peu nerveux, mais il permit tout de même à Levi de se relaxer. La tension de ses muscles se dissipa en voyant Eren sortir de son malheur. Les mots que le brun prononça ensuite, quant à eux, le firent se tendre à nouveau et amenèrent tout le sang de son corps à ses joues.

" _Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste . . . tu me fixes_."

Est-ce qu'il le fixait? Eh bien - oui, très probablement - mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé regarder d'autre? Eren était la plus jolie chose de la pièce, bien plus plaisant que la paperasse sur son bureau. Merde, ça n'aidait en rien son cas. Le sourire grandissant sur le visage du brun le fit réaliser qu'il continuait à le fixer, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils parlaient. A quelle heure s'étaient-ils appelés? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le fixait encore?

Cependant, Levi était passé maître dans l'art de rebondir dans une conversation. Cela lui demanda un effort considérable, mais il détendit son expression avant de lever un sourcil. "J'aime beaucoup t'admirer. On dirait presque une oeuvre d'art."

C'était au tour d'Eren de rougir. Un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il les couvrit de ses mains, les épaules tremblantes. C'était un son léger, qui ne manqua pas à soulager le corbeau, qui était ravi d'avoir fait rire le brun. Mais quand ce dernier découvrit son visage, malgré son sourire, il dut sécher quelques nouvelles larmes.

Levi sentit son bonheur retomber à nouveau, remplacé une fois encore par de l'inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Eren secoua la tête et se frotta rapidement les yeux. Il cligna quelques fois, comme pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler, et soupira lentement. " _Rien, je crois,_ " répondit-il, et il semblait sincère. " _Je suis juste . . . perdu._ "

"Perdu?" répéta Levi.

"Il y a à _peine quelques minutes, je - j'allais en finir._ " Sa voix commença à trembler, et il fit une pause pour respirer profondément. " _Et maintenant, te voilà, en train de me rendre heureux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pensais pas que je pourrais sourire à nouveau. Pas comme ça_."

Ces mots étaient plus embarrassants qu'autre chose. Est-ce qu'il rendait vraiment Eren si heureux? C'était presque grisant, de penser qu'il avait tant d'influence sur quelqu'un. La plupart des gens le détestaient.

"Eh bien . . . heureux que tu sois heureux," dit-il bêtement, ce qui fit doucement rire Eren, arrachant un sourire au corbeau.

" _Heureux_ ," répéta Eren, l'air apaisé. Il expira doucement dans un léger soupir et frotta de nouveau ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Levi et pencha la tête. " _Tu devrais vraiment retourner travailler._ "

L'enthousiasme de Levi retomba. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren parte. "Je peux travailler en te parlant," tenta-t-il. Il savait que le danger était écarté pour le moment, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir le brun s'il ne voulait pas rester, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même.

" _Non, ça va,_ " lui dit Eren. Un bâillement coupa sa phrase, et Levi attendit pour l'explication évidente. " _Je suis juste fatigué. Mais . . ._ "

Il avait un air timide, se frottant la nuque. C'était mignon, se dit Levi avant de demander, "Qu'y a-t-il?"

" _Tu resterais avec moi le temps que je m'endorme?_ "

Levi se laissa donner un léger sourire. "Bien sûr."

* * *

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres. Chacun était une aventure - certains jours, la solitude envahissait le coeur d'Eren, et les pilules étaient si tentantes, il en avait besoin, tellement besoin qu'il en pris quelques unes (juste pour dormir, c'est ce qu'il se promettait, et évidemment, il n'en dit rien à Levi). D'autres jours, il se sentait tellement bien, les yeux scintillants alors que, sans vergogne, il fixait l'homme sur l'écran de son ordinateur, écoutait sa voix grave avec attention.

Parfois, il voyait les murs beiges et ternes d'un bureau. D'autres fois, un bleu marine, et des oreillers, sans doute la chambre du corbeau. Il acceptait de discuter peu importe l'heure et l'endroit, ce qui embarrassait le brun tout en l'inquiétant. Il ne voulait pas abuser de ses privilèges mais, à la demande de Levi, il avait promis de ne jamais hésiter si il avait besoin de parler.

Eren posa la tête sur ses bras et laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Peu importe ce qu'ils désiraient, Levi n'était pas joignable aujourd'hui, et bien que ce n'était pas un mauvais jour émotionnellement, il s'ennuyait infiniment sans le corbeau. Il s'était habitué à un contact régulier. Eren n'était pas énervé, loin de là; la raison de l'absence de Levi était plus que valable, il devait assister à des funérailles, et pas que pour une seule personne. Plus que tout, il s'inquiétait. Est-ce que tout irait bien?

Juste à ce moment - le duo se retrouvait étrangement toujours au bon moment - son téléphone sonna. Il attrappa l'engin avec un son entre la surprise et l'excitement.

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros juste après s'être mis ensembles, dans une conversation étonnamment naïve. Apparemment, Levi n'était sorti avec personne depuis un bon moment, et était gêné de demander si les couples s'échangeaient toujours leurs numéros. Eren avait trouvé son côté timide adorable, et ils s'étaient envoyé quelques messages idiots pendant leur appel vidéo. Leur moyen de contact principal était toujours Skype, Eren se demandait pourquoi Levi l'appellerait sur son portable.

Il répondit enfin, portant le téléphone à son oreille.

"Salut," commença-t-il rapidement. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis un soupir.

" _Hey,_ " répondit Levi. Il semblait fatigué, et Eren se sentit mal pour lui. " _Désolé si je t'ai surpris. Je suis sur la route, donc pas de Wifi._ "

"Tu appelles en conduisant?" demanda le brun, un peu préoccupé, bien qu'il n'aimait pas le gronder. C'était déjà la fin de la journée, et ils venaient juste de commencer à parler.

" _Je sais faire deux choses en même temps,_ " le rassura Levi. Un deuxième soupir se fit entendre. " _Longue journée, c'est tout. Comment ça va?_ "

"Je m'en doute." Eren hocha la tête de sympathie, bien que Levi ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il ne pouvait que s'en douter. Il n'avait jamais été qu'à un seul enterrement - celui de son père, avec qui il avait une relation plus que discutable. Mais Levi avait vu tellement de morts, tellement de funérailles, de personne qu'il venait de rencontrer, et de personnes qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais Eren savait que c'était inévitable avec un tel travail. Combien avaient été de simples funérailles? Combien avaient présenté bien plus de corps, attendant en ligne, comme celle-ci? Comment se passaient-elles, ces funérailles? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de voir tous ces cercueils, de connaître les personne à l'intérieur, de faire face à leurs familles?

Eren voulait lui demander, mais savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. "Je vais bien," répondit-il, se rappelant enfin que Levi lui avait posé la question. "C'était juste long. C'est idiot, mais tu m'as manqué."

" _C'est mignon,_ " dit Levi, enflammant instantanément les joues d'Eren.

"Non c'est pas mignon!" s'indigna-t-il dans un petit cri. "Je suis un homme fort! Je suis pas mignon."

" _Eh bien je suis plus homme et plus fort, et je dis que tu l'es_."

Eren se mit à bafouiller, et Levi rit doucement de l'autre côté. Le brun mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas chaud au coeur. Ce rire était le son qu'il préférait dans le monde entier. Il se laissèrent tous deux tomber dans un silence confortable, et Eren se détendit. D'habitude, il détestait le silence, mais quand Levi était là… c'était plus que tolérable.

Il se sentait toujours coupable, comme s'il utilisait Levi, lui mettait la pression avec la menace de se suicider. En grandissant, il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir égoïste comme son père, et maintenant, il avait l'impression que ça arrivait. Mais, comme Levi le lui rappelait souvent, Eren n'était pas responsable de sa situation, et des complications qu'elle apportait. Même les gens les plus heureux seraient poussés à se faire subir d'horribles choses, rendus fous par les ténèbres.

Ce n'est pas le vrai toi, lui avait-il dit, et il se demandait comment le corbeau en était si sûr. Mais ça l'aidait. Et, quand il se disait que Levi ne restait avec lui que par peur, le corbeau lui rappelait rapidement qu'il n'avait entendu parler de son dérapage qu'après qu'ils aient tous deux confessé.

Levi savait toujours quoi dire. Peut-être que c'était venu avec des années d'entraînement. Le brun essayait de ne pas y penser.

" _Hey . . ._ "

Levi semblait incertain. "Hm?"

Il y eut un blanc, puis le corbeau continua. " _C'est juste . . . Je sais pas. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose quand je serai rentré. Enfin, si tu veux bien_."

La curiosité, si dangereuse qu'elle soit, prit les devants. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non," dit Eren en penchant la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

" _Juste - quelque chose_." Levi n'avait jamais semblé si hésitant auparavant. " _Ça m'a tourné dans la tête toute la journée. Je sais pas_ ," dit-il encore. " _C'est pas très important, je suppose. Ou peut-être que si? Je ne te l'ai jamais mentionné. Personne qui n'avait pas besoin de savoir n'a jamais su. Je n'en parle pas._ "

La compréhension frappa Eren d'un seul coup, et il se sentit anxieux. Il se rappelait des mots d'Hanji. Levi a perdu toute une team. Son oncle, son frère et sa soeur.

"Est-ce que ... c'est à propos de l'escouade que tu as perdue?"

Il s'attendait à un choc, un étonnement, même de la colère venant de Levi, mais à sa surprise, rien de tout cela ne vint.

" _J'imagine qu'Hanji t'en a parlé, alors?_ "

"Pas vraiment," dit rapidement Eren, se sentent coupable. "Juste que c'est arrivé."

Un énième soupir. Eren ne les comptait même plus. " _C'est plus compliqué que ça. Pas beaucoup plus, mais, bon . . . quand même._ "

Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il existait des mots, des excuses, des questions, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Alors, il ne dit pas un mot, il aurait voulu savoir quoi dire, il aurait voulu que la honte qui pesait sur ses poumons se fasse un peu plus légère.

" _Bref, j'arrive en ville. Je t'appelle plus tard._ "

Eren n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse avant que Levi ne raccroche. Impuissant, il fixait l'écran. "Fin de l'appel". La culpabilité lui sauta au cou, l'enserrant de plus en plus fort. Il était resté silencieux. Il n'avait pas dit à Levi qu'il l'aimait avant qu'il ne raccroche. Il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il était resté là à rien faire, laissant Levi à la merci de ses pensées empoisonnées, des images qui avaient dû le hanter toute la journée...

À des milliers de kilomètres, Levi laissa son crâne retomber contre le siège en approchant d'un feu rouge. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? C'était un vétéran, un soldat, un officier des forces de l'ordre. Il pouvait supporter quelques souvenirs difficiles - Dieu seul sait combien il en avait. Il n'avait pas besoin de les projeter sur d'autres personnes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'en préoccuper.

Un bruit de klaxonnement derrière lui le fit sursauter, il lâcha le frein et continua son chemin à travers l'intersection.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, on arrive à la fin! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il sera un peu plus long.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **À la prochaine!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Avertissement! Contenu (fortement) susceptible de choquer. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ~**

 **L'amour n'est pas un remède miracle.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de 67 Days par CaptainoftheRirenShip.**

* * *

"Je n'ai pas toujours été un commandant du SWAT."

Eren fixa l'écran, incrédule, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Levi. " _Bah, personne ne passe toute sa vie dans une carrière_ ," dit le brun. Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es pas si con que ça en fait," rétorqua-t-il sans réel venin. "Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je travaille avec le LAPD. Avant ça, j'étais militaire."

Levi s'attendait à un certain impact venant de ses mots. Stupéfaction, intrigue - des réactions raisonnables pour une personne qui découvre que, surprise, quelqu'un qu'elle connait appartenait aux forces armées. Eren eut une réaction notable, pour sûr, ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. Levi imita l'expression. Etait-ce vraiment si déroutant? À quoi pouvait-il bien penser?

" _Quelques mois?_ " répéta enfin Eren, les yeux grands ouverts, curieux. Levi hocha lentement la tête, incertain de la suite des événements. Le brun secoua la tête. " _Pourtant Hanji avait dit . . ._ "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, observant Levi comme s'il tentait de décoder quelque chose, peut-être dans son expression. "Hanji?" questionna Levi. C'était logique, plus ou moins. Evidemment qu'elle avait dit quelque chose. Elle disait toujours des choses à tout le monde. Il n'était pas fan de ce comportement, mais elle n'allait jamais dans les détails et restait sur des informations déjà assez connues de son entourage. Mais quand même . . . "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, exactement?"

Eren prit un air incertain, comme s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Evidemment, ce n'était pas tout à fait honorable qu'Hanji lui aie parlé du corbeau dans son dos, mais ce n'était pas la faute du brun.

" _Elle a dit que. . ._ " Eren hésita, détourna le regard, et serra son coussin contre lui. Levi attendit patiemment, ne voulant pas lui mettre la pression. " _Il y a un an? Quelque chose comme ça, tu es allé dans le Nevada avec ta vieille escouade, et qu'ils sont tous morts. Mais ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu es dans le LAPD._ "

Soudainement, Levi devint éternellement redevable envers Hanji. Elle avait peut-être laissé fuiter des informations importantes, mais elle avait gardé le reste de la vérité assez flou. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de son amie. Il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir, se demandant s'il était réellement prêt à partager son histoire. Il pouvait simplement dire à Eren que c'était tout, et passer à autre chose sans le déranger avec les détails inutiles et pénibles de son passé.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Eren était un livre ouvert pour le corbeau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient… peu importe le terme… il devait lui rendre la pareille.

"Ce n'est pas toute la vérité," dit Levi, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé pendant sa réflexion, et Eren sursauta, presque imperceptiblement, surpris par le son soudain. "Il y a un an, j'ai perdu mon escouade, Mais pas dans le Nevada. Même pas aux Etats-Unis."

" _Ton escouade_ ," répéta Eren. " _Vous étiez dans quelle branche? Les marines?_ "

Levi offrit un petit sourire. "Bingo. Pas une escouade au sens technique du terme; juste une petite équipe d'opérations spéciales, et on se battait dans le Moyen Orient. Je sais, grosse surprise."

Eren rit malgré l'atmosphère sérieuse, et Levi s'accorda un court moment d'amusement, lui aussi. Ça ne devait probablement pas tourner en dépression, pleurs et pitié. Ça faisait déjà un an, après tout.

" _Où est-ce que vous étiez?_ " demanda Eren.

"Je dois garder ça sous silence," dit Levi en secouant la tête. "Je peux pas divulguer ce genre d'informations. Honnêtement, je devrais même pas t'avoir dit quoi que ce soit," ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, "mais, bon . . . Je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir."

" _Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler si tu n'es pas sûr_ ," lui dit immédiatement le brun, et même si Levi ne se souciait guère de l'aspect émotionnel de la chose, il appréciait le sentiment. Il offrit ce qui lui semblait être un sourire rassurant et se laissa retomber contre son siège.

"Ce n'est pas un problème," répondit-il honnêtement. "Je veux te le dire."

Eren se relaxa un peu et se mit dans une position plus confortable. Le regard de Levi dévia de l'écran pour se poser sur son clavier, puis sur ses doigts entrelacés sur ses genoux. Comment raconter une telle chose? Où devrait-il commencer? Il se frotta les poignets inconsciemment et prit une grande inspiration. Peu importe où il commençait, il n'allait pas rester là à rien dire.

"On était en mission spéciale," commença-t-il, choisissant ses mots avec soin, soucieux de son serment, "pour éliminer ce qui semblait être un leader de l'opposition."

" _Ce qui semblait être?_ " Il avait déjà toute l'attention d'Eren, qui serrait son coussin contre lui et dont les yeux pétillaient d'intrigue. C'était assez mignon, comme un enfant écoutant une histoire pour s'endormir. Levi aurait voulu que ce soit une histoire si insouciante.

"On n'a jamais su si l'info était correcte. Si ce n'était rien qu'un piège, ou si il était réellement là. Notre cible aurait pu être dans ce bâtiment, ou à des milliers de kilomètres. Ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. C'était un coup monté." Eren n'eut rien à répondre à cela. "Peu importe, il a été trouvé et exécuté plus tard, donc ça n'a pas d'importance."

Il pouvait voir le brun déglutir, et se demanda s'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se débarrassa de cette pensée. Si son histoire dérangeait Eren, il le lui dirait, directement ou pas, ou pourrait même trouver une raison de l'interrompre pour de bon - bien qu'Eren n'était pas du genre à utiliser la dernière méthode. Levi enleva de nouveau ses yeux de l'écran quand Eren ne réagit pas. Il ne dirait probablement plus rien sans demande directe du corbeau.

"Ils étaient ma famille. Mon oncle - il avait été sergent, avant. Il m'a entraîné moi, mon frère et ma soeur. Ils étaient présents, ce jour là. On n'avait pas de liens biologiques, ils ne nous auraient pas mis ensemble si ça avait été le cas, mais on a grandi ensemble. Ils étaient importants pour moi."

Levi réalisa que son histoire devenait trop personnelle et se racla la gorge, retournant à la partie principale.

"On s'est infiltrés dans le bâtiment." Il pouvait le voir, dans son esprit; sa mission la plus récente s'y mélangeait, mais il voyait les terres désolées autour de lui, les silhouettes de ses coéquipiers. "Tout se passait plutôt bien. Pour peu que l'on garde notre allure, on allait réussir."

"On entre, on en élimine quelques-uns, et on reprend la route vers le groupe d'Hanji." Eren semblait surpris par ce détail, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'Hanji aussi avait été de la partie. "C'était tellement vide. Après les quelques premières victimes, il n'y avait rien. Pas de son, aucune vie. On savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais on ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et laisser les autres seuls. Ils auraient été tués, et on aurait été exécutés pour trahison."

Levi laissa s'échapper un soupir. Il soupirait plus que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Il s'attendait à remplir son quota de soupirs pour les quelques années à venir d'ici la fin de son récit.

"En y repensant, on aurait dû prendre la fuite. L'alternative n'était pas meilleure. Ils sont tombés comme des mouches. Quelqu'un nous a pris en embuscade, quelqu'un qui nous attendait. Notre source nous avait piégés. Le mec nous a assommés, et je me suis réveillé dans une cellule."

Eren lâcha un son de détresse. Cela semblait étrange pour Levi, quand il posa son regard sur l'écran et vit la façon dont Eren se rapetissait, les poings fermés sur son oreiller. Étrange à quel point le brun était émotionnel par rapport au vide que Levi ressentait. Il avait vécu cette réalité des dizaines de fois, l'avait vu de ses yeux chaque nuit pendant des mois. Il supposa que son manque de réaction était dû à l'usure.

Levi réalisa qu'il avait été silencieux un moment, quand Eren demanda d'une voix tremblante, " _Et après?_ "

Et après? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait chaque fois que des militaires de haut rang se faisaient capturer par l'ennemi? Il se retint de faire jouer son sarcasme dans un tel moment. Eren n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails sanglants. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de quelle façon Levi avait été suspendu, parfois par les poignets, attaché au plafond, parfois enchaîné contre le mur, sans jamais pouvoir récupérer.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le cadavre de Kenny avait été traîné jusque dans sa cellule, ne lui laissant aucune bouffée d'air frais. Il avait dû regarder le connard pourrir, se gonfler, changer de couleur et tomber en morceaux, regarder et entendre les rats se faufiler à l'intérieur et consommer les restes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Farlan était dans la cellule en face de la sienne, au début. Que Levi l'avait vu battu jusqu'au sang, des doigts tranchés, membres brisés. Comment Farlan n'avait pas cédé une fois, pas même quand une barre de fer se fracassa sur son corps encore et encore et encore dans leur recherche d'informations, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'après Farlan, Isabel avait habité cette cellule. Que Levi avait été forcé à la regarder se faire prendre par des dizaines de terroristes semaine après semaine, utilisée et abusée, chacun attendant son tour, perdant de vue leur objectif. Qu'il l'avait regardée, alors que les larmes dévalaient sur son visage, lutter et hurler et, quand ils eurent brisé son esprit, appeler ses frères à l'aide. Qu'après qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide, un jouet, il avait regardé sa gorge être tranchée comme celle de bétail à l'abattoir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que lorsqu'ils s'étaient occupés de sa famille, ils passèrent à Levi. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils l'avaient battu, brisé, utilisé, marqué. Pas seulement en le tabassant, mais en le privant de ses sens, en l'affamant, avec le waterboarding, les mains sur son corps -

" _Levi_."

Un son pathétique et embarrassant sortit de la gorge du corbeau quand la voix d'Eren le ramena dans le présent, et il se frotta immédiatement le visage, empêchant ses émotions de faire surface. Cela faisait un an, et il avait reçu le meilleur suivi que les US avaient à offrir. Levi laissa doucement s'échapper un soupir tremblant et éloigna les mains de son visage. C'était naturel de pleurer, se rappela-t-il, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait le faire en face d'Eren.

Ce dernier l'observait avec un regard plein d'inquiétude, l'air presque effrayé. Levi se racla la gorge. "Isabel et Farlan sont morts en captivité. L'escouade Zoe nous a déclarés disparus et est revenue le plus vite possible pour nous récupérer, mais malheureusement 'vite' voulait dire des semaines plus tard.

"Evidemment, je… n'était pas dans un très bon état. C'est Erwin qui m'a trouvé. Oh - tu ne connais pas Erwin. Il a démissionné peu après cette mission, sûrement par culpabilité. J'ai été congédié et on m'a envoyé en suivi psychologique et en thérapie."

Parler devenait de nouveau plus facile. Il pouvait respirer correctement, même si ses mains frottaient ses poignets dans un mouvement rassurant. Eren l'avait probablement remarqué, ses yeux allant de haut en bas, mais il n'en dit rien.

"Pendant que j'étais occupé, Erwin a pris une position au LAPD. J'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail. Aucune compétence à part le combat, donc il m'a offert un job là-bas. Beaucoup moins de stress, je faisais toujours ce que je connaissais, et j'étais un soldat de valeur pour le département. Un peu plus tard, Hanji nous a rejoint. Et nous y voilà."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Levi n'avait rien d'autre à dire, et Eren ne trouvait pas les mots, il ouvrit la bouche quelques fois pour la refermer aussitôt. Enfin, il parla.

" _Je suis désolé_."

Surpris, Levi demanda directement, "Pour quoi?"

Eren semblait encore plus surpris face à une telle question. " _Pour - pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé._ _Et… et parce que je sais pas quoi dire d'autre..._ "

"Oh," dit stupidement Levi. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ça? Le corbeau ne lui avait pas tout raconté en vue d'être consolé, seulement car il pensait que c'était important que le brun le sache. Il secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, gamin. Ça fait juste du bien de le partager."

Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait un peu tremblant, vulnérable, mais plus léger. Eren était là, il était sain et sauf. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout allait bien se passer.

Eren lui rendit son sourire, une vue précieuse qui fit battre le coeur de Levi. " _Alors je suis heureux que tu m'en aies parlé_."

Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée relativement silencieusement, avec quelques bribes de conversation ci et là, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne s'endorme. Levi, empli d'affection, se déconnecta et fit de même.

* * *

Un compte à rebours. Une voix grave lui donnant des frissons plus que plaisants et des mains abîmées sur son corps. Les yeux couleur miel de sa mère alors qu'elle l'insulte de tous les noms et les lunettes de son père, brillantes à la lumière pendant que le sang s'écoule sur le sol. Une pagaille déroutante d'horreur et de désir, de désespoir et d'envie. Ces mains rugueuses qui quittent sa poitrine et descendent, des yeux argentés perçant jusqu'à son âme.

"Trois. Deux. Un."

Eren s'éveilla en sursaut, avec un gémissement bien trop bruyant comparé au silence de la maison. Sa respiration paniquée se calma petit à petit, et il laissa son coeur faire de même.

Ce rêve était récurrent, pas toutes les nuits, mais la plupart depuis la première fois. Sa mère décédée essayait toujours de le tuer. Levi le sauvait chaque fois. Levi aidait toujours au suicide de son père. Eren se réveillait les lèvres frissonnantes d'un baiser fantomatique et d'une peur au plus profond de lui. Chaque nuit, le Levi de son rêve allait plus loin, ce qui rendait les choses d'autant plus effrayantes et déroutantes que son corps et son esprit réagissaient différemment, mais Eren ne pleurait plus quand ce cauchemar revenait.

Son coeur, cependant, battait toujours la chamade, et la crainte subsistait. Il aurait voulu connaître la signification de ce rêve. Ses parents devraient juste rester morts. Il souhaitait que son esprit arrête d'utiliser son - son crush? Celui qu'il aime? Peu importe ce qu'était Levi - afin de mener à bien ce scénario malsain.

Encore hautement anxieux malgré la disparition de la panique, Eren tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de son téléphone, et regarda l'heure. Six heures trente du matin. Il commença à se dire qu'il était bien trop tôt pour appeler Levi, jusqu'à se souvenir du décalage horaire. Sept heures trente était raisonnable pour qu'un officier se réveille, non? Il devait se rendre au travail assez tôt, après tout. Eren n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit à propos des horaires de Levi.

Arrêter de se poser trop de questions demanda beaucoup d'efforts. Après quelques instants d'un débat anxieux, Eren tappa le numéro mémorisé et amena le téléphone à son oreille. Il sonna, et sonna, et sonna, et...

Bip. "Veuillez laisser un message au numéro: Neuf Zéro Neuf Six Quatre - "

Eren raccrocha à la voix robotique et monotone pour se laisser retomber sur son lit. Evidemment, Levi n'était sûrement pas encore réveillé. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était, mais qu'il l'ignorait? C'était une pensée idiote, et il le savait, mais elle persistait. Il devrait juste retourner dormir. Il était stupide.

Un son retentit, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et il lui fallut un moment bien trop long pour se rendre compte que c'était sa sonnerie. Le coeur battant, il se dépêcha de répondre, ramenant son téléphone à son oreille. "Salut," dit-il à bout de souffle.

" _Tout va bien?_ " demanda la voix inquiète de Levi. " _Je viens de sortir de la douche, je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai pu._ "

Oh. La douche. Bien sûr. Eren se sentit complètement stupide, les joues rouges d'embarras. Une douche, comme les êtres humains normaux avant le travail. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

"Ce- ce n'était rien," balbutia-t-il, la culpabilité envahissant sa poitrine et tentant de lui bloquer la gorge. "Un mauvais rêve. J'ai appelé sur un coup de tête, je suppose."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, et Eren se sentit encore plus mal. Pourquoi déranger Levi et son horaire chargé? A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'attendre? Une longue session de thérapie pour interpréter son cauchemar récurrent? Se faire consoler, sécher ses larmes?

" _Est-ce que tu veux en parler?_ "

La voix de Levi brisa l'enchaînement de ses pensées, tellement impérieux et presque toxique dans ses implications, ce qui l'effrayait. Eren secoua la tête, tentant de se raisonner. Il ne devrait pas penser comme ça. Levi se souciait de lui et voulait l'aider. Eren avait le droit de lui demander cette aide.

"Il n'y a . . . " Pas grand chose à dire? C'était un mensonge. Au lieu de cela, il continua avec, "C'est bizarre. C'est juste que je . . . je sais pas."

L'anxiété revenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? De dire? Il faisait seulement perdre du temps à tout le monde. Eren combattit un soupir tremblant et secoua de nouveau la tête, essayant en vain d'éclaircir ses pensées. C'était stupide. Levi avait bien trop d'autres choses à faire et Eren ne faisait que se mette sur son chemin avec son indécision intempestive.

" _Tout va bien_ ," dit Levi, arrêtant une deuxième fois la rêverie d'Eren. " _Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce quoi faire dans ce cas, mais on peut parler pendant que je me prépare à partir. Enfin, si ça peut aider. Si tu veux_."

Surpris, Eren resta silencieux quelques secondes. Levi avait un talent pour contrer toutes les choses horribles que la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait, pour montrer à ce connard qu'il avait tort et pour réchauffer Eren comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

"J'aimerais bien."

Ça le dépassait. Pourquoi Levi faisait-il tant d'efforts pour aider le brun? C'était un cas désespéré qui faisait pression sur lui avec son affection et dont la vie dépendait de la réciprocité de ces sentiments. Mais étonnamment… étonnamment, ils étaient réciproques, à moins que ce n'était qu'un mensonge en vue de le réconforter. Mais pour quelle raison mentirait-il? Il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres. Si il le voulait, il pouvait cesser totalement leur contact et continuer sa vie sans lui. Sans parler des choses qu'il lui avait confiées et dont il ne parlait sûrement pas à n'importe qui.

"Levi?"

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Levi était en train de parler et sentit une pointe de culpabilité en l'interrompant, mais le corbeau ne répondit qu'avec un son neutre, " _Hm?_ "

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est?"

Il y eut une pause, et Eren commença à s'agiter, passant une main dans ses cheveux et tirant sur une mèche au passage.

" _Je sais pas. Quelque chose. On s'aime tous les deux, non?_ " Il y avait une certaine douceur dans sa voix qui réchauffa la poitrine d'Eren. " _Un couple, si ça te convient._ "

Si ça lui convenait? Bon dieu, il adorerait. "Ça fait de toi mon petit ami?" demanda Eren sans réfléchir, puis couvrit sa bouche de sa paume comme si il pouvait ravaler ces mots. Levi laissa s'échapper un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil, on pouvait entendre du mouvement pendant qu'il se préparait à partir.

" _J'aimerais beaucoup_ ," dit Levi sur un ton tendre qu'Eren n'avait jamais entendu, et qui le fit fondre. " _Ça me rappelle mes années de lycée, mais ce n'est pas un problème._ "

Eren se mit à rire, un son coincé entre nervosité et satisfaction. Petits amis. Des lycéens, en effet. Levi était son petit ami. Bordel, que c'était mignon.

" _Je dois y aller. Envoie moi un message si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord?_ "

Ces quelques mots si simples amenèrent le désespoir. Eren le combattit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, fermant les yeux et se forçant à sourire alors que sa poitrine se serrait et que sa voix tentait de se briser. Heureusement, c'était inaudible lorsqu'il répondit. "Ça ira. Passe une bonne journée au travail."

Levi rit brièvement. " _Un jour de paperasse, oui. Mon préféré_." Un silence, puis un ton hésitant. " _Je . . ._ " Il semblait ne pas trouver les mots, et Eren savait ce qu'il essayait de dire - ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire. Finalement, Levi répondit, " _Reste sain et sauf, Eren_ ," et avec ces mots, le coeur d'Eren se stoppa.

"Ouais," dit-il simplement, la bouche sèche, "toi aussi."

* * *

Levi tapotait distraitement un dossier de son stylo, assis à son bureau, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur. C'était un dossier important, il en avait conscience, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Eren prenait trop de place dans ses pensées, dans son esprit, son nom provoquait à la fois affection et inquiétude.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si le brun était là. Avec lui, en Californie, à portée de main, facile à protéger, là où Levi le garderait en sécurité. Il savait cependant qu'Eren refuserait. Il devait garder la maison et attendre le retour de ses amis.

Des amis. Levi n'essaya pas de cacher son incrédulité. Ce n'étaient que des conneries. Quel genre d'amis l'auraient laissé souffrir comme ça, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi tourmenté au départ, sans le contacter tant que ça? N'importe qui souffrirait dans la position d'Eren. Même Levi ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter - les ténèbres n'apportaient que de mauvaises choses, de pensées malsaines que le corbeau aurait du mal à combattre dans un tel environnement. Et ils forçaient Eren dans une telle situation . . .

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

 _Eren: levh_

 _Eren: levu*_

 _Eren: brdel_

Eren faisait rarement des fautes à moins que quelque chose n'aille pas. Une crise? Possible. Son estomac se serra. Levi répondit rapidement, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

 _Moi: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

Il vit la bulle de discussion apparaître, disparaître, ainsi de suite avant de finalement recevoir une réponse.

 _Eren: non_

 _Eren: cav a pas_

Levi n'hésita pas une seconde, que son travail aille se faire foutre. Il sélectionna le bouton d'appel et amena son téléphone à son oreille. Eren était bien plus important que son job de merde.

Il fallut plus d'une sonnerie pour qu'Eren ne réponde, assez de sonneries pour que la peur s'installe chez le corbeau, se rappelant de la dernière fois, mais le son d'Eren décrochant son téléphone le calma rapidement. La partie moins relaxante était le son d'une respiration laborieuse et rapide accompagnée de quelques reniflements.

"Eren," dit Levi dans un soupir de soulagement. C'était rassurant de pouvoir lui parler, même s'il était en piteux état. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

" _J - je sais pas . . ._ " Il pris quelques inspirations pénibles, comme s'il manquait d'air. Sa voix tremblait et Levi espérait que ce n'était rien de plus que le stress de sa situation. " _C'est juste . . . ça va pas. Pas bien. Ça fait trop mal._ "

"Mal?" le poussa Levi. Il le regretta en entendant une expiration brusque, de douleur.

" _Ma poitrine._ " Parler semblait lui demander un si grand effort, Levi l'aurait applaudi pour son courage, félicité pour avoir répondu à son appel dans son état, mais ce n'était pas le moment. " _D-dur de respirer_."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" La panique était contagieuse. Eren allait mal, plus mal que ce à quoi était habitué Levi, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas entraîné pour ça.

" _Je sais pas,_ " dit Eren dans un gémissement pathétique. Puis, encore plus désespéré, il continua, " _Bordel, Levi, je p-peux p - je veux pas mourir -_ "

"Non!" était la réponse instinctive de Levi, et il aurait été embarrassé par sa voix désespérée si il n'était pas en panique totale, à cause de l'état d'Eren ou simplement par contagion, il n'en savait rien, et il s'en foutait. "Je vais . . . ne fais rien. Je vais venir. Juste - reste où tu es. S'il te plaît."

Les mots dévalèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais même avec le manque de préparation, c'était la vérité. Il allait venir. C'était stupide de penser qu'Eren pouvait s'en sortir seul. Tellement d'autres avaient échoué avant lui. Les taux de dépression et de suicide montent en flèche pendant les mois sombres. Tellement de personnes, tellement de gens différents, des plus dépressifs aux plus optimistes, tous tués par cette longue nuit.

" _Tu devrais pas . . ._ "

Mais Levi éteignait déjà son ordinateur et enfilait sa veste. "Reste là," répéta-t-il, trop apeuré pour avoir honte de son bégaiement. "Juste - Bordel, Eren, ne fais rien de stupide et _reste là_."

Un son étranglé lui répondit, et Levi l'aurait presque imité, mais fit de son mieux pour le contenir. Il pris sa canne et se prépara à partir. " _C-c'est dur, Levi -_ "

"Je sais," dit le corbeau, mais il ne _savait pas_. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Même après avoir perdu chaque être qu'il aimait, il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Eren souffrait et qu'il aurait dû prendre cette décision il y a très, très longtemps. "Juste - envoie-moi ton adresse. Et reste dans ta chambre. Ne va pas dans la cuisine. Ni dans la salle de bain."

Une respiration profonde. " _Je vais essayer,_ " promis Eren, tremblant.

Levi se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte de son bureau. Le chemin vers celui d'Erwin était bien plus long que d'habitude à cause de sa jambe blessée, et il utilisa ce temps pour parler à Eren et encoder son adresse dans le GPS. Des mots stupides, sans réelle valeur, passaient ses lèvres et il était content que le bureau était relativement vide à une telle heure - bien qu'il n'aurait rien fait autrement s'il avait été bondé.

Il fut forcé de raccrocher en arrivant devant son objectif, et la peur ne se fit que plus intense. Il se mit à frapper frénétiquement à la porte et trébucha presque quand Erwin l'ouvrit, l'air surpris.

"Levi?"

"Il me faut un jet privé. _Maintenant._ "

Cinq heures. Cinq putain d'heures. Cinq heures entières pour rejoindre Eren et s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien infligé. Cinq heures, pas de réseau ni wifi dans ce putain de jet. Il ne pouvait qu'anticiper, peut-être pleurer, et attendre. Le temps ne s'était jamais écoulé si lentement.

Erwin, après avoir écouté une partie de l'histoire, avait appelé un taxi et préparé tout le nécessaire pour Levi. Au-delà de leurs nombreuses querelles, même si Erwin pouvait être aussi dur que critique, même si ses priorités étaient parfois incompréhensibles, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Levi aie tout ce dont il avait besoin. Si c'était sincère ou une conséquence de sa culpabilité, Levi ne le savait pas et ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment était de trouver Eren.

Il faisait glacial à Barrow, si froid que la jambe de Levi devint rigide et douloureuse à chacun de ses pas. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il tomba presque en quittant la chaleur du taxi, le froid de la neige semblait traverser ses pieds et rejoindre tous ses membres, raidissant ses muscles et le forçant à boiter de façon assez pathétique jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les alentours faiblement éclairés par un lampadaire.

La maison était immense, Levi se rappela qu'Eren vivait avec d'autres personnes. Ça ne fit que lui donner un goût amer dans la bouche en plus de la panique et de l'adrénaline. Ces gens l'avaient abandonné à son destin, à ces ténèbres qui rendaient déjà Levi fou après quelques minutes.

Il ne sentait plus sa main quand il la força en forme de poing et frappa énergétiquement à la porte, son autre main attaquant la sonnette. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, l'angoisse ne fit que grandir, au point que lui, un vétéran de guerre, pouvait sentir des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour enfoncer la porte à l'aide de sa jambe intacte. Il lui fallut quelques coups avant d'avoir raison du verrou, et le cadre de la porte était trop abîmé pour la refermer correctement.

L'intérieur était bien plus chaud que l'extérieur, bien que toujours plus froid que ce à quoi un californien était habitué. Il ferma la porte du mieux qu'il put et, d'une voix tremblant de froid ou d'émotion, sûrement des deux, appela.

"Eren!"

Pas de réponse. Il boita vers un couloir sombre - il remarqua que toute la maison était sombre - et appela le brun une nouvelle fois. Il y avait une porte entrouverte au bout du couloir, une lumière jaune en sortait, une fine ligne sur le sol jusqu'au mur opposé. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir avec un nouvel appel enroué.

"Eren?"

Il était là. La respiration de Levi s'arrêta un instant. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'Eren était encore plus beau en personne - cette peau couleur caramel, les cheveux bruns en bataille, ces longs cils caressant presque ses joues . . . Et ces yeux qui ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais.

Des pilules jonchaient le sol, trois bouteilles vides traînaient non loin, et une lame tranchante était toujours posées entre ses doigts. Levi tomba à genoux à côté de lui, cherchant immédiatement un signe de respiration, mais il savait que c'était en vain. Eren était parti depuis longtemps déjà, son visage pâle contrastant avec le bronzage que Levi avait toujours aimé, lèvres et doigt bleus, froid dans ses bras. Le sang avait arrêté de couler des lacérations profondes de ses bras depuis trop longtemps.

Une larme tomba sur la joue d'Eren, et il fallut un long moment à Levi pour réaliser qu'elle lui appartenait. C'était injuste, impossible! Ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça!

Il prit le corps glacé dans ses bras, ses mains tremblantes s'emmêlant dans ces cheveux couleur chocolat, ils étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il allait trouver Eren à temps, en vie. Ils allaient chacun tomber dans les bras de l'autre, il allait être si chaleureux, si câlin. Les larmes sécheraient de ces magnifiques yeux émeraude et ces douces lèvres rencontreraient les siennes en désespoir, en soulagement, et ces mains délicates enlaceraient les siennes. Il entendrait son nom de cette voix doucereuse pour la première fois.

Levi mit une main sur une joue froide, son pouce effaçant une des larmes séchées sous ces yeux fermés à jamais. Il s'attarda, visage près de celui d'Eren, hésitant, sa respiration réchauffant infimement sa peau. Finalement, il changea de trajectoire, et posa un baiser tendre sur le front d'Eren. Un bonjour, un au revoir. Une déclaration d'amour bien trop en retard.

Il fit le tour de la pièce de son regard, familière depuis les dizaines, peut-être les centaines d'appels Skype. Levi reposa doucement Eren et s'approcha du bureau. Son ordinateur était toujours allumé, et une capture d'écran de son propre visage, tiré d'un de leurs appels, le regardait, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il y avait un document ouvert dans Word. Levi ne fut pas capable de le lire.

Posé en dessous d'une lampe, la seule lumière de la pièce, il y avait une petite boîte en plastique avec une note sur le couvercle. Un nom était écrit sur le côté - Manten. A l'intérieur, sur une fine branche, était posé un papillon monarque magnifique, ses ailes jeunes et encore froissées s'agitaient lentement, presque comme une salutation. Après ce qui semblait être des années à regarder ce papillon, Levi jeta enfin un regard à la note.

Il la lut. Encore et encore. Sa main monta à sa bouche, et une larme de plus tomba.

 _Il va sûrement sortir du cocon bientôt. Prends soin de lui, Levi._

Eren avait une écriture brouillonne. Ça devait être un truc de docteurs. _Dentiste_ , se corrigea-t-il. Les ailes continuaient à bouger doucement, à prendre vie, alors que les yeux de Levi restaient bloqués sur la dernière ligne.

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
